


Flashback; framtid

by otherstories



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Flashbacks, Future, Love, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherstories/pseuds/otherstories
Summary: Isaks POV ungefär 730 dagar senare.





	1. 730 dagar (cirka)

Han var 22 år när de gjorde slut. 

Eller tog en paus.

Eller inte var tillsammans mer.

Det blir ungefär 730 dagar sedan. Inte för att Isak räknar, för vem gör det? Att hålla koll på tiden som passerar innebär ju inte att man räknar dagarna med hjälp av en gammal kam som ett småbarn. Är väl dessutom roligare att räkna ner till något än att runda uppåt.

Det är ganska mycket som hinner hända på cirka 730 dagar. Om man tvättar en gång i veckan så hinner man köra minst 104 tvättmaskiner. Skicka en del meddelanden som aldrig skulle skickats iväg, säga en del saker som inte skulle ha sagts. Det är också ganska mycket som inte hinner hända på cirka 730 dagar. Meddelanden som aldrig skickas, saker som aldrig sägs, tvättmaskiner som aldrig körs därför man inte orkar.

730 dagar. Ungefär.

\----

”Hallo, jorden till Isak Valtersen?”

Isak blinkar till när ett par fingrar knäpper till framför honom. ”Va?”, han harklar sig, han var långt ifrån närvarande just nu. Hans kursare Liv ser lite irriterad ut när hon lyfter upp sin bok och dinglar med den framför honom. ”Du kan ju inte sitta och sova, vi måste ju få det här färdigt ju!”, säger hon och lägger tillbaka boken framför sig. Isak ler lite, oh, vilken skön flashback till när han och Sana satt och pluggade till biologitimmarna på Nissen. Han ska nog höra av sig till Sana sen ikväll, han kände plötsligt att han saknade henne lite. Liv är bra, men lite hetsig. Även om hon är guld att bolla all pluggångest med och bara det att hon lärde sig alla benen i kroppen under typ en lunchrast fick Isak att bli stum. Även om han inte är den som pratar mest i gruppen, men ändå. Fortfarande sjukt imponerande. Och är det något Isak har lärt sig sedan gymnasiet så är det att välja de bästa av pluggpartners.

”Jag är med dig Liv, hela vägen” säger Isak med ett snett litet leende. ”Bra”, säger hon med eftertryck fastän hon har börjat le hon med. Liv är aldrig omöjlig. Hon tvinnar sitt långa blonda hår mellan fingrarna medan hon tänker och läser seminareinstruktionerna. ”Kanske var för hård mot dig nu, tror faktiskt vi är klara med kapitlen inför måndag.”, erkänner hon motvilligt. Isak börjar skratta. ”Fett, är jag dissmissed nu eller?”, frågar han och börjar packa ner datorn och sina böcker i ryggsäcken. ”Nä, nu ska vi bestämma vilken fest vi ska gå på ikväll.” svarar hon bestämt. ”Du har två val, och nej Isak, ligga hemma och kolla på gud vet vad du kollar på när ingen ser, är ingen option."

Isak suckar inför hennes envishet. Även om man är 24 år så kan man ju vara trött när det är oktober. Särskilt som oktober för några år sedan brukade vara en fetare månad än vad den är nu. Liv trummar med fingrarna på bordet. ”Okej, två val. Antingen så drar vi på fest hos Leon eller så skulle min kompis kompis kompis ha fest. Vet inte var det är men då jag bara har grymma vänners vänner blir det säkert fett.”, säger hon och tittar på Isak. ”Du är så jäkla bossy Liv”, säger Isak och rullar med ögonen. ”Du, var tacksam för det.”, svarar hon lite självbelåtet. Och det är han ju. Utan Liv hade det inte varit lika bra som det är nu. De båda vet ju det. Även om hon är lite mer keen på att säga det högt än vad han är. ”Okej”, Isak tar ett andetag och försöker att inte låta ironisk. ”Hey, friend of a friend.”

\----

”Gud, tänk att vi kunde ha kunde varit på fest hos Leon nu”, säger Liv högljutt på spårvagnen. Isak garvar medan han tittar sig omkring. ”Schh, han kan ju höra dig.”, Isak lägger pekfingret över munnen medan han försöker viska. Liv börjar också skratta. ”Du kan inte viska ju” säger hon fortfarande lika högt. ”Aj, sorry, men det är nog fortfarande någon som inte hör dig längst bak när du viskar sådär, säger Isak och blinkar med ena ögat. ” Liv rycker på axlarna och andas ut ett ”dust”. ”Vi måste snacka om din hangup på Leon någon gång” säger Isak medan han lägger upp fötterna på sätet framför sig. ”Du, tack för din input men nej. Nu ska vi på fest. Vad synd att dina vänner inte kunde komma med. Jag gillar dem”, erkänner Liv. Det är mycket som Liv kan erkänna efter att de förfestat med massa vin hemma hos henne. Isak känner att han kan skriva under på hennes bekännelse här, han gillar sina vänner också. ”Men, nu ska vi av ju”, ropar Liv. ”Hopp, hopp Isak!” och så försöker hon öppna dörren innan spårvagnen har stannat. Isak blir lite röd om kinderna när flera av passagerarna vänder sig om och ler åt dem. 

\----

De är inte ensamma i backen upp från spårvagnen. Liv har börjat snacka med några av hennes bekanta som också var på väg från hållplatsen, verkar vara vänners vänner så vänskapsleden har nog krympt lite sedan hennes beskrivning i förmiddags. Isak tycker instinktivt att huset framför dem verkar mysigt på något sätt. Även om han nog hellre skulle skriva tre anatomitentor på raken än att erkänna till Liv att ett hus kan se mysigt ut. Men det kanske blir en kul kväll trots allt. Om inte annat så messar han Jonas. Tricksen som de är sjukt skillade i vid det här laget. 

De dräller in i trappuppgången och masar sig några trappor upp. Folket från spårvagnshållplatsen, som nu verkar vara Livs vänner, lika med definitiv krympning av vänskapsleden, öppnar en lägenhetsdörr och det verkar ganska lovande. Bra musik och glada röster som pratar högljutt. Bland det värsta som finns är ju att komma till en fest där ingen känner ingen och festen dog innan den ens började.

Isak hinner ta två steg i hallen och hosta in inomhusluften innan han knuffas in i ett mörkt hörn. Både bildligt och bokstavligt talat. Han ser ingenting och vet inte om det för alla jackor som hallen är draperad med eller om det är flimret för ögonen som skymmer synen. Det finns ingen chans i helvetet att han tar fel, han känner den här doften som för evigt inetsad i hjärnbarken.

De måste vara i Evis lägenhet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag bara fick upp den här scenariot i huvudet och tänkte att jag ville pröva att skriva det. Titeln är (totalt) inspirerad av Frida Sundemos album "Flashbacks & Futures".


	2. Technicolor gold

_"Vi får ju inte plats båda två härinne ju", gnäller Isak. Fotobåset som de står utanför i köpcentret känns extra litet och det är massa folk som stressar förbi."Äesh, det är nog ingenting som inte dessa bås har sett, du", svarar Even lite frånvarande. Han är fullt upptagen med att hitta småmynt i sina jackfickor för att muta maskinen att skriva ut några minnen av dem. "Se!", utbrister han glädjestrålande när han har hela handen full av mynt. Isak mjuknar, det är omöjligt att inte göra det när Even är på det humöret. Det var ju såklart hans idé att de skulle hoppa in här när han såg båset, de skulle egentligen köpa strumpor, och Isak protesterar bara lite för syns skull. Som vanligt._

_Even hoppar in i båset och sätter sig på pallen. Han vinkar leende åt Isak att komma efter, "Sätt dig hos mig baby". Isak ler tillbaks även om han skakar lite på huvudet. Han går in i båset och drar snabbt i den lilla gardinen så ingen kan spionera in på dem innan han sätter sig tillrätta i Evens knä. "Sådär nu har jag dig", säger Even och drar honom närmare innan han börjar pilla på skärmen._

_Isak tittar på exempelbilderna på folks passfoton som är klistrade på väggen och fnissar lite. "Är dessa iiinspo nu Evi?", säger han och pekar och drar ut på iet för att understryka sin poäng. Even tittar där Isak pekar och skrattar. "Klart, svartvitt och du får inte visa tänderna. Det gillar inte de som står i tullen." Even trycker lite till på skärmen och Isak lutar sig tillbaks mot hans axel och vilar lite där medan Even gör färdigt. Lika bra att vila för det går inte att veta när Evi känner att han är klar._

_"Men det blir väl inte svartvitt nu väl?" frågar Isak och tittar på Even. Exempelbilderna ser lätt blaskiga ut, som de urvattnade målarfärger man hade på dagis. "Jodå", säger Even. "Nu du, nu kör vi.", han nickar mot kameran som för att visa att Isak ska titta dit. Isak vänder blicken mot där Even nickat och känner hans låga röst i örat. "Du är technicolor gold ändå baby". Isak ler åt kameran för det kittlas i örat när han viskar så. Och så går blixten av._


	3. Long time no see

Tusen tankar virvlar runt i Isaks skalle och han vet inte vart han ska ta vägen. Det kan inte vara sant. Det är ju sjukt. Detta händer ju liksom inte. Men han behöver inte gå ut i trapphuset och dubbelkolla namnskylten, för han liksom bara vet att han har rätt. Och bara tanken på att han står i Evens hall gör att han vill slå någon typ av volt. Och springa därifrån. Samtidigt. Trots att han knappt kan andas just nu.

”Liv?”, Isak viskar medan han hukar i hörnet där han hoppas att ingen ska se honom. Liv är fullt upptagen med att ta av sig skorna och snacka så hon hör såklart ingenting. ”Liv!”, han väser nu. Liv upptäcker honom och börjar skratta. ”Varför sitter du där? Och varför viskar du?” Hon böjer sig ner och ler. ”Isak!”, viskar hon. Jättehögt. ”Schhhh”, Isak sätter pekfingret över munnen. ”Seriöst, Isak, vad händer? När hann du röka på egentligen?”, Liv får en rynka mellan ögonbrynen. ”Even”, Isak försöker visa sin upptäckt med händerna medan Liv ser ut som ett stort frågetecken. Isak ger upp. ”Even bor här.”, säger han tyst. Liv slår handen för munnen, ”Åå, Isak, jag visste inte det!” Isak rycker på axlarna och ler svagt. ”Jag måste dra.”, han biter sig i läppen. ”Men du kan ju inte sitta där heller, ska vi inte gå in och kolla läget? Bara lite, du kan ju ha fel?”, säger Liv. Isak reser sig upp för han kommer på att det vore ännu pinsammare om Even såg honom sitta på huk i hallen. Han rodnar vid bara tanken. Måste dra fort nu. Men samtidigt… Han väger lite på hälarna och sneglar inåt det som verkar vara vardagsrummet. Det känns som att han har stått här i timmar men det har nog bara gått några minuter. Det går inte längre. 

Isak börjar vira sin halsduk runt halsen. ”Nä, jag drar nu.”, säger han bestämt. ”Okej, då följer jag med.”, svarar Liv. Isak skakar på huvudet. ”Nej, stanna du. Du ville ju dra ut.” Liv ser tvekande ut. ”Säker?” Isak nickar. ”Yas. Vi hörs.” Hon vinkar till honom, inte helt övertygad men försvinner ut i köket. Isak vänder sig mot ytterdörren, bäst att dra innan Even eller någon han känner-

”Shiit Isak!”, hör han Elias ropa bakom sig. Fan. Men han kan inte annat än att le lite när han vänder sig om. Han höjer handen till hälsning men Elias ger honom en stor kram. ”Shit bro, du är här. Even sa inte att du skulle komma!” fortsätter han och ger inte Isak en chans att säga att Even långt ifrån vet att han är här. Förhoppningsvis. Mikael ler och flikar in lite försiktigt medan han kramar om Isaks axel. ”Hur är läget, Isak? Long time no see.” Isak ler till svar men han är för nervös för att säga något. 

Elias ser så glad ut när han tittar på honom och Isak känner att han får en klump i halsen. ”Jag måste dra. Måste fixa grejer.” säger han. ”Men Even är ju inte tillbaks än?”, svarar Elias frågande. Isak släpper ut ett långt andetag av lättnad. Han är inte här. ”Nä?”, säger Isak. Han vill fråga var han är men samtidigt inte. Det är helt sinnes, han är för trött för detta en fredag. ”Vi körde igång festen utan honom, han skulle komma från Stockholm nu vid nio.” säger Elias. Isak tittar reflexmässigt på mobilen. 20.02. ”Vill du stanna en stund, Isak? Det är kul att se dig igen.” säger Mikael. Han tittar på Isak och Isak känner att han förstår. Isak biter sig i läppen igen och nickar så att det knappt syns. Men det är ändå ett ja.

Elias lägger sin hand på Isaks axel och de går mot vardagsrummet. Isak tittar rakt fram, det känns som att han spionerar på Even på något sätt. Det syns verkligen att Even bor här, Evidetaljer överallt. Och hans teckningar som han tapetserat en hel vägg med i vardagsrummet. Han fastnar med blicken på en ram, den enda teckningen på väggen som Even har ramat in, och där är Isak liggandes på magen medan han läser en bok. Djupt koncentrerad. Isak tittar på den intensivt. Den teckningen har han aldrig sett, han måste ha gjort den senare. Isak känner att klumpen i halsen blir större. Detta funkar inte. 

\----

Han vänder sig om och går. Han bara gör det. Ut, ut, ut. Mikael och Elias måste tycka han är helt sinnes men han orkar inte bry sig om det. Han springer nerför trapporna och ut på gatan. Så långt bort han kan. När han inte ser huset längre så stannar han och andas med händerna på knäna. Fan, han glömde sin halsduk. Han ser en bänk som han sjunker ner på medan han tar upp mobilen och får fram numret till Jonas. Han vickar otåligt på ena benet medan signalerna går fram. Innan Jonas har hunnit säga sin vanliga hälsningsfras så avbryter Isak honom. ”Jag var hos Even nu. Men jag gick.” Jonas andas in, ”Vad är det som händer, Isak?” frågar han. Men han låter inte orolig, som han skulle gjort förut. ”Vete fan alltså, men jag och Liv skulle på fest hemma hos någon väns väns kompis eller vad fan det nu var. Och så hamnade vi hemma hos Even. Hur sjukt är inte det!”, säger Isak, fortfarande upprörd över hela grejen. Jonas är tyst ett litet tag. ”Jag kunde ha sagt att de tänkte ha fest hos honom ikväll-” Isak avbryter honom, ”Varför gjorde du inte det för?”. Jonas skrattar lite. ”För att jag hade noll clue att Liv tänkte dra dig dit av alla ställen man kan gå på fest i Oslo en fredag.” Isak sväljer. ”Så du visste?”. Jonas hummar. ”Vi väljer inte sida, det vet du. Vi älskar er båda.” 

Isak är fortfarande tyst. ”Bro?” försöker Jonas från andra sidan linjen. Isak ler lite. ”Jag vet. Men fan, jag fick panik och bara drog från Mikael och Elias.” Han minns den inramade teckningen och vill bara grina. Bara en liten stund på den här bänken. Han kan göra det när de har lagt på. ”Men du ska inte gå tillbaka då? Säga hej? Säga att Eskild skulle möblera om din lägenhet så du var tvungen att springa?”, försöker Jonas. ”Jonas, nej.”, svarar Isak bestämt. Han har precis tagit sig ur askan i elden och han tänker inte uppleva det en gång till ikväll. ”Okej.”, Jonas pushar inte mer. ”Men du är okej då?”, frågar han. Isak nickar. Det är som att Jonas hör hans nick genom luren. ”Det är Even, Isak. Och du är Isak. Glöm inte det och hör av dig om det är något.” Isaks röst är grötig när han svarar att han lovar och sedan lägger de på. 

Isak tillåter sig att sitta på bänken lite till. Och lite till. Han känner hur oktoberkylan kryper genom jeansen och till slut domnar nästan benen. Vilken sjuk kväll. Och Elias och Mikael som måste tycka att han är en idiot. Reagera som en jäkla kid och bara springa därifrån. Han fryser och kommer på igen att han saknar sin halsduk som han fick av sin mamma förra julen. Han kan be Liv ta med sig den. Om hon inte är för full för att ta rätt och han vill inte sitta där med någon av Evens prylar som en stalker. Han kan hämta den, Even har nog inte kommit än, han är nog safe.

Han reser sig upp och går tillbaka med bestämda steg innan han hinner ångra sig. Pulsen som ett beat i örat. ”Det är Even, Isak.”, Jonas röst bultar i tinningarna.

\----

Isak ser huset igen och tänker att han kan vända om. Han går in i trapphuset och tänker att han fortfarande kan vända sig om och dra, chansen är kvar. Musiken ekar i trapphuset och ju närmare han kommer festen desto mindre blir hans chanser till reträtt. Väl uppe på trappavsatsen står han och tittar upp mot lägenheten och den personen han ser i hallen genom den uppställda dörren. Hans favoritperson alla dagar. Fortfarande. Fan igen. Givetvis hann Even komma dit före honom. Han ser också hur Mikael räcker Even hans halsduk och säger något. Even stryker fingrarna genom håret och lyfter på ögonbrynen, han ser lite förvirrad ut, medan han håller i Isaks halsduk. Isak ser att han tänker innan han svarar Mikael men han hör inte riktigt vad de säger.

Han står som fastfrusen nere på trappavsatsen och viker inte med blicken från Even. Om detta är chansen han får av en glimt så tar han den. En liten skymt bara så kan han gå sen. Han offrar halsduken, det är lugnt.

Mikael verkar lämna Even ensam i hallen för plötsligt står han där själv. Isak känner hur halsen drar ihop sig lite och hur han skulle vilja smälta samman med väggen för att inte synas. Han ser hur Even luktar lite på hans halsduk innan han lägger den överst på hatthyllan.

Sedan ser han honom. Blåa ögon, rakt på Isak. Bom.


	4. Problem solved, baby

_"Baby, vi måste gå nu om du ska hinna", säger Even till honom från trapphuset. Isak kastar en blick ut genom ytterdörren och ser Even stå och dra fingrarna genom håret, väntandes på honom nere på trappavsatsen. Han fingrar på mobilen och möter Isaks blick. "Har du allt eller?", frågar han honom lugnt. Det är Isak som har en tid att passa, inte Even._

_Isak svarar inte på frågan utan river istället genom översta lådan i hallbyrån och försöker hitta ett par fingervantar. Samtidigt känner han igenom jackfickorna och kollar så plånbok och mobilen är med. Han muttrar lite för sig själv. "Sa du något? Är du färdig?" frågar Even honom. Han står forfarande därnere i lugn och ro och det är inte som att han ska göra någonting jobbigt._

_Det känns plötsligt som om det brinner till i Isaks huvud. "Nej, jag sa inte något och sluta stressa mig. Jag är inte klar!", bryter han av i stigande tonfall. Han smäller igen byrålådan och andas tungt. "Inga jävla vantar finns ju heller" säger han och är nära att börja gråta. Eller ge upp. Fattas bara att han ska förfrysa händerna också. Jäkla skit._

_Even tar trappan upp mot honom i två bestämda kliv och kommer in i hallen. Utan att säga någonting drar han in Isak i en kram. Isak bara andas mot hans axel medan Even stryker honom över ryggen. "Isak, du. Du ska ju bara träffa den här psykologen några gånger. Du gör ju det för skolan. Hatar du honom så slår vi honom sen."_

_Isak ler till mot hans axel, trots att han är stressad. Tanken att Even skulle slå någon är lite gullig. Han kan ju knappt döda en fluga för att han säger att det kanske är någon som inte lever längre som kommer tillbaks som ett flygfä och vem är då han att neka dem deras öppnade läsk. Det är gulligt men kan driva Isak till vansinne om han vaknat på fel sida._

_Isak gör sitt grepp om Even hårdare. Han vet att de måste gå nu men han är inte riktigt beredd. "Jag hittar inga vantar, det kommer aldrig gå utan vantar", säger han med en så liten röst vilken bara Evi får höra. Han som nästan aldrig har vantar och ofta går runt med röda kalla händer till följd av det. Men han är så nervös, mer än vad han kan erkänna. Vad som helst annat som han kan tänka på, vad som helst._

_Even plockar upp ett par fingervantar ur sin jackficka. Han sätter på Isak en vante på hans högerhand och den andra på sin egen vänster. Han tar Isak i den andra nakna handen och ler. "Problem solved, baby. Nu går vi dit och sen hämtar jag dig.", säger han och låter så självklar på något sätt._

_Isak trycker till med sin hand som finns i Evens grepp. "Sådär for real? ", säger han och tittar på Even. Han känner sig lite dum för att han blev så irriterad nyss. Even blinkar till honom samtidigt som han släcker taklampan i hallen, "For real"._

 


	5. Pojkvänskramen

När det gäller Even så kan Isak göra en mycket lång lista på saker som han vet. Han vet hur Even ser ut när han vinner i Fifa, när han vill hångla lite, när han redigerar bilder, när någon gör något snällt för honom, när han ritar, när han pratar om sina bästa vänner och hur han kan rulla med ögonen i sina mest privata stunder. Han vet hur Even låter när han svarar i telefonen på en felringning en söndagsmorgon, hur hans egna små ljud varierar beroende på hans humör och hur otroligt nöjd han kan låta när han tycker att han lyckats med en maträtt som han aldrig prövat innan. Evens ansiktsuttryck, kropp och lukt är otroligt välkänd terräng för honom. 

Den här situationen är så långt ifrån välbekant som Isak kan komma även om han nu kan addera ”när-man-träffar-honom-för-första-gången-på-länge-sjukt-jäkla-oväntat-i-en-fucking-trappuppgång” till listan. Han har aldrig sett det här ansiktsuttrycket innan. Han känns osäker, vemodig? Betyder det att han nu längtar efter honom på samma sätt som Isak gör? Isak vet inte vad han hoppas på eller vad han vill just nu. Jäkla Even att vara så mycket Even.

”Isak?” säger han frågande. Och rösten. Herregud, rösten. Mild och intensiv samtidigt. ”Hej du.”, fortsätter han samtidigt som han lutar sig mot dörrposten. Som om han behöver lite stöd.

Isak står fortfarande helt stilla men harklar sig innan han kan svara. ”Hej.”, säger han bara. Han har ingen kontroll över sin röst just nu känner han. Eller någonting alls gällande sin kropp och sina muskler, för då hade han nog sprungit så långt han kunde. Trots att han kommit en bra bit på väg vad gäller att behärska sin flyktinstinkt när något blir jobbigt. Hade han vetat hur denna kväll skulle bli så hade han tagit några extra öl när han och Liv förfestade. 

Even fortsätter att titta på honom. Isak vet inte riktigt vart han ska fästa blicken någonstans så han tar sikte på grannens brevlåda. ”Jag är inte här.”, börjar han men hör hur sjukt detta låter. Han ser i ögonvrån hur det hastigt drar en skymt av något roat över Evens ansikte. ”Eller jag menar, jag är ju här. Min kompis drog iväg mig på fest och jag visste inte att den var hos dig. Och jag…” Han avslutar inte meningen för han vet inte vad han ska säga. ”Så jag gick”, lägger han till för att ändå verka logisk. Han undrar vad han själv har för ansiktsuttryck, han märker att han biter sig själv intensivt i underläppen. Han tittar ner på sina skor och tänker att han borde köpa nya snart.

”Isak”, säger Even igen. Han känner hur pulsen slår i örat varje gång Even säger hans namn. ”Du är här nu.” Isak tittar på honom och det roade draget känns långt borta. Isak nickar bara och harklar sig igen. ”Glömde min halsduk.”, svarar han innan han tittar bort igen. Det är svårt att förhålla sig till Even just nu. När han står där och ser så snygg ut i en vanlig T-shirt som Isak inte sett innan. Och med allt som är mellan dem, både det som sagts och inte sagts. Luften är som ett himla töcken att navigera igenom. 

Det blir tyst. Så tyst det nu kan bli med tanke på att det pågår en fest inne i Evens lägenhet. Isak väger på hälarna lite innan han bestämmer sig. Han börjar gå uppför trappan så bestämt han nu kan i det här läget. Han vill ha halsduken för han orkar inte komma hit igen. Even tittar på honom fortfarande.

Framme vid ytterdörren stannar Isak. Han pekar på halsduken som Even lagt på hyllan och harklar sig för han vet inte vilken gång den här kvällen. Evighetskvällen. ”Jag kanske skulle ta…”, han avslutar inte meningen förrän Even vänder sig om och plockar ner den åt honom. Han vänder sig om med den i handen och Isak tror att han är redo. Han är redo för att ta sin halsduk och gå. Han har klarat svårare saker i livet än så. Han kan gå ifrån Even med sin halsduk i handen. Han ser det redan framför sig. Ta halsduken i vänster hand och stänga dörren med den högra. Trappan ner i några snabba kliv och sen ut genom porten.

Men när han ska ta halsduken från Even är det som om ljuden försvinner ut ur hans huvud. Det blir helt tyst. Det enda som han är medveten om är att Even luktar så som han alltid har gjort och innan Isak förstår vad det är som händer så har han tagit ett steg mot Even, lagt armarna om hans hals och kramat till. Pojkvänskramen. Lite på tå. Han kramade precis Even som han gjort när allting var som vanligt. Var kom detta ifrån liksom? Deras kram. Inte en kram som passar för det här tillfället, om det nu finns någon kram som passar alls för den här typen av situationer.

Det känns som att Even slutar andas där innan Isak känner hur han trycker till om Isaks midja med sina båda händer trots att han fortfarande håller i halsduken. Pojkvänskramen.

Och det är nu som Isak springer därifrån. Utan sin jäkla halsduk.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för de kommentarer och kudos som jag fått! Blir alltid glad av det efter att ha suttit och försökt skriva mina små scener.


	6. För high definition

_"Vad gör du baby?", frågar Even yrvaket. Han somnade när de låg och kollade på serier och Isak smög undan datorn för att inte väcka honom. Därefter har han legat och scrollat igenom alla flöden i hopp om att sömnen skulle komma till honom._

_"Kollar insta bara, kan inte sova.", svarar Isak i låg ton. Han vill inte väcka Even genom att börja prata, han såg ut att sova så innerligt på något sätt. Han unnar honom det. Men Even kanske märkte att Isaks mobil lyser som en liten sol trots att mobilen är på nattskift. Han vinklar bort mobilen lite ytterligare från Even för att inte störa._

_Men Even sträcker på sig för att sen krypa upp vid Isaks arm. Han trycker lite på armen så att Isak måste lyfta upp den och lägga den om hans hals och dra honom närmare. Even snusar in hans doft vid halsen och det kittlas lite. Precis som vanligt._

_"Vad händer på insta då?", frågar Even honom fortfarande sömngroggy. Isak ler och kysser honom på hakan. "To cool for school", han visar de bilder som Magnus la upp på dem när de skulle göra grupparbete men istället blev det fri improvisation av allt annat än norska. Man hinner ta ganska många bilder under en dubbeltimme. Typiskt Magnus att lägga upp alla också._

_"Varför har han lagt upp den här? Haha, och den också. Herregud.", Isak skrattar tyst och skakar på huvudet. Even kisar mot mobilen där han ligger tryckt mot Isak. "Fick mycket gjort i skolan ser jag?", säger han och ler lite. Isak nickar, "You bet." Han scrollar vidare. "Men varför lägger han upp de suddiga för? Man ser ju bara ett enda stort blurr av mitt fejs här liksom?", han pratar mer till sig själv än till Even nu för han hoppas att Even är på väg att somna om. Det verkar så på hans andning och han har sjunkit längre ned i sängen._

_Isak klickar ett gilla på en bild som Jonas lagt upp från skateparken när Even mumlar något mot hans sida. "Vad sa du Evi?", frågar han mjukt för att inte störa honom om han mumlar med sig själv. Even ruskar lite på sig. "Du blir aldrig suddig för mig. Du är för high definition för det.", säger han med ansiktet inborrat vid hans sida. Isak känner hur han blir varm i hela magen av det Even säger. Det är hur cheesy som helst men Even kommer undan med det._

_Isak lägger undan mobilen och lägger armarna om Even och drar upp honom när han kryper under täcket. Han tar tag i Evens hand. "Cheesy Evi är min favorit.", viskar han och kysser honom på kinden. Even ler även om han nu verkligen är på väg att somna. "Du gillar det baby.", säger han med stängda ögon och Isak hör att han inte orkar säga dem i sitt vanliga tempo. "Mm, jag gillar dig ju.", mumlar Isak och gnider sig i ögat med sin lediga hand. Han märkte plötsligt hur kroppen slappnade av när han hamnade under täcket med Even och med det också hur trött han är. Han känner hur Even trycker till hans hand med sin och nu, nu somnar Even definitivt._


	7. Livsintervention

När Isak var liten gillade han söndagar eftersom han tyckte det var kul att få gå till skolan nästa dag. Han gillade sin fröken, sin skolbänk och kunde läsa redan innan han började första klass. Sedan fick skolan, och måndagarna, en annan betydelse när det blev jobbigt hemma och han behövde komma därifrån. Söndagarna innan allt gick åt helvete innebar massor av Fifa, vad Even kunde få ut det som fanns i kylskåpet samt Netflix (och chill). När det var som värst efteråt och han inte orkade eller ville gå ut så kom Jonas hem till honom och Isak såg på när han spelade Fifa. När det blev lite bättre så blev det söndagar hemma hos Jonas och så småningom orkade Isak orkade spela Fifa tillsammans igen.

I en annan tid och dimension hade Isak gillat söndagar. Sedan hade de blivit outhärdliga. Därefter helt okej.

Nu var statusen ruckad på igen. Han är inte fyllebakis eftersom han inte orkat köpa hem öl och bara tanken på att gå ut känns oöverkomlig. Solen skiner men säg det till någon som bryr sig. Liv har ringt men han har inte orkat svara. Jonas har messat, Magnus har messat, Mahdi har messat. Var för sig och sen i gruppchatten. Tack gode gud för tummen upp. Minsta möjliga interaktion men de ser i alla fall att han är där. Typ. Även om han vet att han inte kan slingra sig undan dem hur länge som helst. Men ett litet tag i alla fall.

Han är känslobakis. Isak var inte förberedd på att kroppen fullständigt skulle explodera av känslor eller att hjärnan skulle löpa amok av alla minnen. Inte beredd alls. Han hade liksom hängt upp en Even-skylt, spärrat av den delen av hjärnan och sen lämnat ett autosvar till alla som frågade vad som hänt. Inte för att han inte har tänkt på det. Eller pratat om det med de han har behövt prata om det. De som vet, vet. Resten kan få det automatiska meddelandet han bara rabblat när någon frågat efter honom eller sagt att de hört att Even flyttat. Det har varit hans sätt att bearbeta saknaden av Isak plus Even är lika med sant. Hur Even har gjort kan han bara gissa eftersom de inte haft så mycket kontakt.

Och nu. En fucking jävla kram. Even som ropade efter honom när han bara sprang och sprang. Han vill bara banka huvudet mot soffkanten när han tänker på det. Och rodna. Bäst att stanna inne idag med, han orkar inte ta itu med världen idag heller.

\----

Han har precis lagt sig tillrätta på soffan igen i sitt lilla vardagsrum när han hör att det ringer på dörren. Sedan knackningar. Det kan bara vara Liv. 

”Livsintervention! Hallå Isak!”, ropar hon genom brevinkastet. ”Jag känner att du är hemma.” Isak grymtar lite medan han reser sig upp. ”Ja, ja”, muttrar han när han öppnar ytterdörren och ser henne stå där. ”Vad händer Isak?” frågar Liv och Isak rycker på axlarna där han står där i sin mjukaste hoodie. Som nog var Evens en gång i tiden om han tänker efter. Han pallar inte känna något hårt och strävt mot huden när läget är som det är.

”Inte något särskilt.”, svarar han henne. Han vet att hon kommer dra ut honom. Liv ger sig aldrig och därför orkar han inte ens protestera när Liv säger att solen skiner och de ska ut. Han muttrar lite bara när han ska hitta sina skor. Sen kommer han på att han saknar sin halsduk. Han saknar sin halsduk, Even och att vara några år yngre när saker och ting på ett sätt var mycket enklare. Och självklara.

Fuck it, han får frysa.

\---- 

”Isak, jag känner mig så jäkla bad för i fredags” säger Liv när de äntligen hittat en ledig bänk i Uranienborgsparken. Det känns som att halva Oslo är ute och försöker dyrka de få soltimmarna i november. Hon låter lite orolig, som om hon är rädd för att Isak ska vara arg på henne för detta.

”Så ska du inte känna. Du kunde ju inte veta det,”, svarar Isak henne. Det kunde hon ju faktiskt inte veta. För Liv har ju Even bara varit en person som Isak nämnt i förbifarten att han varit tillsammans med. Han visste ju inte heller att Even skaffat en lägenhet där. Isak har kontakt med Evens mamma, hon ville inte släppa honom, men de har inte pratat om Even. Hon har inte sagt något utöver det som varit nödvändigt för Isak att veta och han har inte frågat om något mer. De har pratat om Isaks studier och hur hans mamma mår. Men nu var det ett tag sedan hon ringde. Even måste ha flyttat in där ganska nyss.

”Ska vi prata om fredagen eller ska jag prata om senaste avsnittet av Skavlan?” fortsätter Liv. Isak märker att han nog suttit tyst en stund. Han ler till lite, han vet vart Liv försöker komma. ”Går inte Skavlan på fredagar?”, frågar han för att bekräfta sina misstankar. Liv nickar häftigt. ”Helt rätt. Senaste avsnittet av Skavlan sändes i fredags när vi var på fest hos ditt ex. Vi har ett tema här känner jag. ” Isak känner hur ordet ex bränner till inom honom men han säger inget. Är Even ett ex? Helt objektivt ja, de har ju varit tillsammans, men Even är större än ett ex. Det är Even liksom.

”Får jag säga att han var trevlig?” frågar Liv. Isak nickar. Det där är inga nyheter. Han harklar sig, ”Pratade ni?”. Liv tittar på honom. ”Lite. Mina kompisar presenterade oss och ja… Jag sa vad jag hette. Så jäkla cringe alltså, jag visste inte vart jag skulle ta vägen.” Isak kan utan svårigheter föreställa sig denna känsla. ”Sen drog han ganska tidigt efter att han kommit dit och hans kompisar fick rodda resten av kvällen. Men vi gick ganska snart efter det och hamnade hos Sofie på efterfest istället.”

Isak hör inte allt vad Liv säger, han zoomar ut samtidigt som han känner att han inte vill fundera på vad innebörden i "drog ganska tidigt" innebär. Själv? Tillsammans med någon? Varför lämna över festen till Elias och Mikael? Han måste stoppa här, informationen får sorteras över till den Evendelen i hjärnan som är stängd på obestämd tid.

Han rycker till när Liv puttar på honom, ”Är du kvar eller?”. Han nickar igen. ”Jag såg att han hade en inramad teckning av dig i sitt vardagsrum…”, hon drar ut lite på orden och Isak kan nästan gissa vad hon ska säga sen. ”Vad hände med er? Får jag fråga det?”.

 Japp, han hade rätt. Isak rycker lite på axlarna, han börjar snart frysa känner han. Behovet av att harkla sig som han alltid gör när han ska samla sig känns påträngande, så det gör han. ”Han lämnade mig. Jag lämnade honom.” Han tänker lite. ”Vi hade det jävligt bra men när det blev dåligt så blev det jävligt dåligt.” Han tystnar, han vet inte hur han ska beskriva det såhär i efterhand. Eller vad han vill beskriva. Liv har ju alltid känt honom som after Even, så han har ju kunnat visa de sidorna han vill.

”Fan, det är kallt alltså.” Han flyttar sig framåt på bänken och tänker att han ska göra en effort för Liv i alla fall. ”Om vi inte pratar om några fredagar alls så kan jag tänka mig att gå och ta en kaffe. Deal?”. Liv ler mot honom och verkar ta hinten, ”Deal.” 

\----

När Isak kommer hem och går uppför trapporna så känns söndagen lite mer hanterbar än vad den gjorde tidigare. Det var skönt att komma ut från lägenheten ett tag. Han och Liv har bestämt att de ska ses på imorgon på förmiddagen och gå igenom seminariematerialet en gång till. Han är bestämd vad gäller att han ska ta det högsta betyget på denna kurs.

Det ligger en tillknycklad påse på dörrmattan i hans hall som inte låg där innan han gick. Han försöker minnas om Liv hade en påse med sig men det tror han inte. Det ser ut som att någon kört ner den genom brevinkastet. Han känner pulsen i örat när han lyfter upp påsen och känner på den. Den är mjuk.

Där är hans halsduk. Som nu verkar ha plockat upp lite Evenlukt efter att ha tillbringat en helg i hans hall. Och Evens signaturmelodi i form av en teckning av Isak i två universum. Ett där han fryser utan sin halsduk och ett där han är varm, mjukt omlindad kring halsen.

Isak lutar sig mot hallväggen och för upp halsduken till näsan. Andas in, andas ut.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för era kommentarer, feedbacken värmer!


	8. Hör dig baby

_"Evi, hallå? Hör du mig, det är Isak!". Isak hör hur överentusiastisk han är men skit i det. Det är någonting med att försöka ha ett samtal över ett dåligt wi-fi som gör att man låter som en person hämtad ur en svartvit film. Hans kursare hade satt sig nere i lobbyn men Isak ville försöka ringa Even innan han däckar av alla intryck._

_"Jag hör dig baby", Isak hör hur Even ler när han svarar honom. Det kan inte kvaliteten på samtalet ta bort. "Det är sjukt dåligt nät här men ville ringa ändå.", säger Isak medan han vandrar runt i hotellrummet som han delar med en kursare. Det är så varmt och han vet inte riktigt vart han ska ta vägen. "Vänta, jag ska bara ta av mig tröjan, är så varm.", pustar han. Han hör hur Even ler ännu mer. "En snap på den please", säger Even och Isak vet exakt hur Even höjer på ögonbrynen just nu._

_"Hur har du det min doktor Isak?", fortsätter Even i låg ton när Isak plockat upp mobilen igen. Isak hör ungefär hälften när Even mumlar så. Men där, om han står framför fönstret lite till vänster om bordet så blir plötsligt linjen klar. Han hör Even andas i luren medan han ser ut över New Delhi._

_"Det är bra. Det är sjukt varmt men det var jävligt fett att få åka till sjukhuset idag. Och det är helt crazy här Evi, allting liksom." Isak pausar. "Men jag saknar dig och min rumskompis snarkar.", säger han och putar lite med munnen. Even verkar höra det och skrattar lite. "Det är tomt utan dig här med, baby. Men du kommer ju hem snart."_

_Isak hummar lite och känner lite på sitt sugmärke som Even mejslat in på hans höft innan han åkte. Det kommer ha bleknat innan han är hemma igen. Två veckors exkursion_   _i_ _Indien med skolan, det kunde inte Isak tacka nej till. Men han längtar hem ändå. Särskilt såhär på kvällen._

_"Vad gör du?", frågar Isak för att byta spår. "Sitter och redigerar lite inför min deadline i övermorgon. Ska snart däcka framför någon film.", svarar Even. Han låter trött och Isak reagerar instinktivt._

_"Hur mår du?", frågar Isak. "Det är väl jag som ska fråga dig det? Men det är bra.", säger Even lite svävande. Isak blir tyst. Det är svårt att avgöra i telefonen när Even låter sådär hur det egentligen är. "Even..." säger han efter sin paus. "Det är bra Isak, bara mycket i huvudet.", säger Even mer bestämt nu. Isak fortsätter att pausa lite mer för att se om Even vill säga något mer så att han inte avbryter._

_"Helt seriöst Isak, det är bra och jag ska äta lunch med mamma imorgon så kan hon och jag utvärdera hur avis jag är på dig just nu.", fortsätter Even. Han skrattar till lite men Isak vet allvaret bakom det han säger. De pratade om det innan Isak åkte. Balansgång hela tiden. Han ska inte oroa sig. Men lättare sagt än gjort._

_"Vad ska du köpa till mig i åka-utomlands present då?", frågar Even i lättare ton. Som att han inte vill fortsätta prata om detta när de inte kan ta på varandra. Isak ler, "Kan jag ju inte säga ju, ingen surprise då väl." Han hör hur Even skrattar i Oslo. "Min nörd, alltid så logisk." Isak måste protestera,"Men det är sant ju"._

_Isak har inte vågat röra sig från fläcken framför fönstret under samtalet. "Går och lägger mig nu.", säger han. "Kommer du somna?", frågar Even. Isak nickar, "Yas, helt slut."_

_"Glöm inte skicka en snap innan du däckar.", påminner Even. "Klart jag inte glömmer, Evi.", säger Isak långsamt. Han tycker det är så jobbigt att lägga på. "Sov gott baby", svarar Even honom._

_När de lagt på tar Isak en snap. Han trycker på skicka-knappen med eftertryck, Evi ska få lite extra love från New Delhi._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för era kommentarer! Varning för slow burn, men jag skriver bara när jag får upp som en scen i huvudet (även om jag har en masterplan. Ish.) men jag vet nästan aldrig hur scenen ska sluta... Den där kramen blev jag själv förvånad över. Blir själv lite känslobakis här ibland så tror den här historien tar den tid som den kräver. Hoppas ni pallar :-)


	9. Tack för...

"Tack för påsen"  
\- Radera

"Tack för halsduken"  
\- Radera

"Hur fick du min adress"  
\- Google antagligen, radera

"Tack för att du..."  
\- Kom hit med halsduken? Lagade lunchlådorna? Alltid var den första? Är en heartbreaker? Radera

"Fin påse"  
\- Wtf? Radera

"Sorry för att jag drog i fredags"  
\- På grund av inte vilja dö av alla känslor och ha någon form av värdighet kvar. Radera

"Sorry för att jag..."  
\- Gav upp? Blev förbannad? Gav en pojkvänskram? Sorry för, fan Even... Radera

"Fett samtal i fredags"  
\- Eller inte. Radera  
  
"Hej. Jag har kvar ditt nummer"  
\- Eftersom vissa saker inte kan raderas. Radera

"Hej Isak här. Sorry för att jag liksom kom oinbjuden till dig i fredags och sen drog."  
\- Väl close to the truth. Radera

\----

"Hej Even. Tack för halsduken. Och teckningen. Var inte hemma i söndags. Hoppas du har det bra? Isak"  
\- Skicka

\----

Fan, fan. Hur är det möjligt att ha skrivit på ett mess i över en timme och sedan sätta ett frågetecken istället för en punkt? Bara för att adrenalinet bultar när tummen hovrar över skicka-knappen?

"Hoppas du har det bra."

"Hoppas du har det bra?"

Over and out


	10. Super High Speed Memory Card

_”Jag vet precis vad du menar Even och jag vill inte höra det.” Isak pratar i lite hårdare ton än vad han tänker orden i huvudet. ”Jag är ihop med dig för att jag vill liksom. Det vet du ju.” Isak möter Evens blick och håller kvar den medan Even ser fortfarande ut som att han inte är klar med ämnet. ”Jag försöker ju bara fråga hur du har det och du blir sur, inte så enkelt för mig att veta om du har det bra då.”_

_”Jag blir inte sur men det är jävligt jobbigt att behöva försvara oss inför dig liksom.” Isak drämmer till stolskarmen med ena handen när han känner hur det brinner till i huvudet. Han orkar inte. Even ser frågande på honom. ”Vad menar du?”._

_Isak känner att han nästan börjar gråta för att han blir så frustrerad. ”Jag pallar inte att behöva försvara att jag är ihop med dig inför dig.” Han stirrar ner i golvet. ”Men jag frågar ju bara hur du mår?”. Even har fortfarande samma frågande tonfall och Isak tittar på honom igen. ”Nej, du frågar inte bara det. Du menar massa saker och jag pallar inte det nu.”_  

_\----_

_"Vad tänker du på baby?" frågar Even medan han lägger sitt huvud på Isaks axel och kramar om honom bakifrån. "Tror du att de på andra sidan står och tittar på oss? Precis så som vi gör nu?" svarar Isak honom. "You bet. De är säkert avis också. På mig. " Isak småskrattar lite, "Varför skulle de vara avis på dig?"._

_Evens svar låter så självklart. "För att jag står här med dig. Har exklusiv utsikt liksom." Han kysser Isak på halsen, "Min."_

_\----_

_En sur och fyllesårad Isak väjer undan för Evens hand. ”Jag är inte så full som du tror.”, svarar han hetsigt._

_Even rör honom inte och han ser trött ut. ”Vad håller du på med?” säger han lågt med sin mörka röst och ser på Isak. Isak skäms i sin öldimma men den inre femåringen tar över. Anfall är bästa försvar. ”Jag letade efter dig men du var borta och jag hittade inte dig för du stod säkert och snackade med dina vänner som är mycket roligare när jag letade efter dig och du var säkert glad för att du inte behövde ta hand om mig inför dina perfekta vänner.”_

_Isak har totalt glömt bort sin kom ihåg-lista. Punkt ett, inte bli avundsjuk, punkt två, inte fucka upp. Vad var tredje grejen? Inte bli för full. Försent på samtliga punkter och det är lite svårt att hålla balansen där han står i Magnus hall._

_\----_

_Det är alltid mera Evenlukt än Isaks i deras lägenhet. Utan att tänka marscherar Isak in och ramlar ner i Evens knä och får en kram. ”Dålig dag baby?” frågar Even mjukt medan han tar av Isaks jacka och slänger den på en stol. Even fortsätter sittandes att skala av Isak kläderna utan att fråga något mer. Isak känner att detta räcker orken till, att känna Evens lukt och bli avklädd. ”Fryser du? Ska jag hämta kallingar till dig?” bryter Even tystnaden när han klätt av Isak alla hans kläder. Isak skakar på huvudet. Even börjar gnugga hans ena ben. ”Du är ju visst kall. Kom till mig.” Even drar ner Isak till sitt knä och sveper täcket om honom._

_Even ser ut att fundera. ”Vet du vad baby? Om du nailar det betyget som du vill ha så ska jag köpa en cykel till dig. Det har jag, vi, råd med.”, säger han efter en stund. Isak skrattar till och Even ler samtidigt som han biter sig i läppen. ”Vill du inte ha en cykel?” frågar han. ”Klart jag vill ha en cykel, men det känns som att man mutar typ 5-åringar med sånt för att de ska gå och lägga sig.” svarar Isak retsamt och flinar medan han lägger huvudet på sned och ser på Even. Han försöker dölja lite att han blir glad, för det blir han. Riktigt glad. Lite över cykeln och mycket över omtänksamheten._

_”Är du 5 år?” Even kysser honom på munnen. Isak skakar på huvudet. ”Behöver jag muta dig för att du ska gå och lägga dig?” fortsätter Even med låg röst medan han lyfter upp Isak ur sitt knä och välter ner honom på sängen. Even ställer sig på knäna över honom. ”Nä”, svarar Isak medan han tittar på Even som drar av sig sin tröja. ”Behöver jag muta dig för att du ska gå och lägga dig med mig?” frågar Even och lyfter av Isak täcket. ”Nä”, mumlar Isak. Even ler och böjer sig över honom och kysser honom igen, ”Då så, baby.”_

_\----_

_01.05 **E **❤️**** **:**_

_”Har du gömt dig i någon garderob eller? Hittar dig inte. Trodde jag dragit dig ur den. Puss och kom till mig nu så gör jag det igen baby”_

_\----_

_”Nu ska du dricka vatten och sluta prata innan du säger något som bara gör dig ledsen efteråt. Sen ska vi hem.” säger Even bestämt och tar av sig jackan. Han rör fortfarande inte Isak när han börjar gå i riktning mot köket. Det är fullt av folk och Isak vill att de ska stöta ihop så att de kommer nära. Han vill ju nudda vid Even och liksom säga förlåt men just nu så kan han inte ta det första steget._

_Even räcker Isak ett glas vatten och nickar att han ska dricka upp. Isak lyder, han som annars hatar att dricka vatten när han är full. Han håller sig i diskbänken, vågar knappt titta på Even. Det känns som att han ser Even på nytt liksom. Det är hans Even men just nu ändå inte. Isak tvingar i sig vattnet och håller låg profil. När han druckit upp så fyller Even upp glaset på nytt och räcker det till Isak igen. Isak kan inte koncentrera sig för han vet inte vad han ska göra när han druckit upp vattnet._  

_\----_

_Isak hänger inte med på vad Even och hans kompisar pratar om, men Evis kursare är trevliga. Det var ju bara han själv som var osäker i morse. Och i går. Eller om han ska vara ärlig sedan höstterminen började för några veckor sedan. Evi träffar ju massa nya människor nu men Isak är ju samma Isak. Han känner sig osäker på sig själv, rädd att Evi ska tröttna på honom i längden om han inte hänger med på vad Evi tycker är viktigt. Men han ska inte säga något till Even om vad han tänker på, det är ju onödigt när allt annat är bra. Even mår fint, det är ju det viktigaste._

_Even skrattar och tittar till på honom. ”Går det bra, baby?” mimar han. Isak nickar och ler lite försiktigt, just nu är det bra. Så länge Evis hand är ett knä ifrån honom så går allting. Inga konstiga rädslor för att han själv ska göra något dumt. Even fortsätter prata om en av kursens demonlärare medan han tar Isaks hand i sin och smeker honom över handflatan._

_\----_

_”Hej” säger Isak försiktigt och sätter sig upp. Han vinkar till sig Even som står vid kökskarmen. ”Kom hit baby”. Even går mot honom och ställer sig framför så Isak får böja huvudet bakåt. Han faller ner mot sängen och sätter sin nakna fot mot Evens mage. Isak trycker till lite och försöker le ett avväpnande leende. ”Jag var dum igår.” Even tar tag i hans fot och stryker den försiktigt medan han svarar. ”Ja”. Even ler inte men han ser inte heller ut som han gjorde inatt._

_”Du ville inte somna med mig.” säger Isak medan han sätter upp sin andra fot mot Evens mage. ”Nej.”, svarar Even. Han säger inget mer. Isak tar sats från tårna vilket är lätt att göra när de är i närkontakt med Evens händer, och allt han tänkt på bara rinner ur honom._

_”Jag stod och visste inte om jag ville öppna ytterdörren för ett tag sen. Jag får sån noja över att jag tycker om dig så himla mycket och att jag ska fucka upp allting. För jag känner ju att jag gör det. Tänk om jag slutar tycka om dig för att jag gör det för mycket liksom. Eller om du träffar någon annan som är mycket bättre än jag. Alltså, tänk om du slutar vara kär i mig? Tänk om du står i hallen en dag och säger att du inte är kär i mig, Even!”_

_\----_

_”Du är inte fucked” säger Even och kysser honom på kinden. ”Du är många saker men inte det." Isak hänger inte med. ”Okej, tack, eller?” Even fortsätter. ”Missförstå mig rätt baby, du är så mycket du. Du är min bästa lögnmaster, min biologiguru, Isakyaki all night, behöver jag fortsätta eller?”_

_\----_

_Plötsligt känner han två armar om halsen och Evens doft. Even har böjt sig ner över honom i fåtöljen och gör små privata ljud i hans öra medan han kramar om honom bakifrån. Isak blir röd om kinderna och han klappar lite på Evens händer. ”Har du det bra, Evi?”, frågar han lågt._

_Even kysser honom på kinden och andas ett ja i hans öra. ”Du var poppis där förut” säger Isak och vänder huvudet mot honom. Even stryker honom över kinden, ”Avis baby?”. Isak skakar på huvudet. Even ler mot honom och kysser honom på tinningen. ”Min”, viskar han. Isak ler och tar ett mjukt tag om Evens nacke. ”Cheesy Evi.”, säger han retsamt. Even höjer på ögonbrynen men blinkar sen till honom._

_Isak drar Even närmare intill sig och kysser honom mjukt på kinden. ”Min” säger han bestämt. Just nu är Even hans och han är Evis och det är det enda som spelar någon roll._

_\----_

_Isak har fortfarande kvar sin hand på Evens bröstkorg, det känns tryggt att ha den där när man ska prata om det som skaver. Och han funderar lite innan han hackar ur sig några korta meningar för att få ur sig det han tänker på. ”Jag ska snacka med min lärare. Och du får fråga hur jag mår. Jag gillar det, att du bryr dig.” Isak biter sig i underläppen och tystnar. Even är tyst och tittar på honom. ”Men du måste liksom veta nu att jag är med dig för att jag vill. Därför blir jag så jäkla less om du ska dissa dig själv när du frågar hur jag har det. Då dissar du ju oss liksom, så känner jag det. Fattar du?”_

_Isak tystnar, måste tänka igenom vad han precis har sagt. Even lutar sin panna mot Isaks. ”Jag fick dig att gråta baby”, mumlar han._

_”Du är en sån jäkla heartbreaker, Evi.”_

_\----_

_”Ha, var kom det ifrån?” Even skrattar till men vänder sig om och ser på honom med forskande blick. Ser igenom honom. ”Skämtade bara, förlåt, det var ett dåligt skämt. Jag gillar dina nya kompisar”. Even skakar på huvudet och böjer sig ner över köksstolen där Isak sitter och kramar honom._

\----

_Hemma klär Even av Isak och bäddar ner honom i sängen medan han själv är fullt påklädd. Det som annars kan vara bland det hetaste känns just nu bara som ett stort avståndstagande. Even drar upp täcket till hakan på honom medan Isak mumlande frågar om inte han också ska gå och lägga sig. "Jag ska gå ut och röka lite.", svarar Even honom._

_Innan Isak somnar ser han Evens siluett från balkongen på vardagsrumsväggen. Han måste ha rökt tre cigg. Minst._

_\----_

_”Jag vill sova lite men jag orkar inte” mumlar Even lågt. ”Vill du vila då? Jag kan plugga högt för dig” föreslår Isak och drar till sig sin väska. ”Jag kan erbjuda lite fysik från förra århundradet” fortsätter han och sätter sig upp. Han drar upp Even så att Even kan luta sig mot hans mage. ”Är det bekvämt?” frågar han och Even nickar. Isak fiskar upp sin fysikbok och håller den framför sig med ena handen. Even lutar sitt huvud mot hans mage och Isak känner att Even börjar slappna av i kroppen._

_Isak skumhögläser lite i boken och tvinnar små testar av Evens hår medan Even andas dåsigare. Isak sänker rösten och smeker honom över kinden. ”Du vet att ljusets hastighet överträffar allt, baby?”_

_\----_

_”Mm”, Isak tänker. ”Förlåt för att jag sa sådär igår, det var jävligt dumt. Du förtjänade inte det.” Isak tittar på Even och kysser honom det mjukaste han kan på kinden. ”Tack. Men du är förlåten baby.” Det känns som Even ska fortsätta säga något samtidigt som han tittar upp i taket. ”Jag vet inte om jag liksom kan säga något som gör dig mindre orolig. Jag tänker att du innerst därinne vet att jag älskar dig och att jag mår så otroligt bra när jag får vara med dig. Sen att jag kan fucka upp när jag blir gira, det har ju inte med dig att göra.”_

_Even tittar på honom igen och när Isak kontrar att han minsann är lika bra på att fucka upp själv småler Even. ”Isak, du behöver inte vara svartsjuk på andra. Du är ju liksom det finaste jag har och det blir aldrig klyschigt att säga så om dig för du är för bra för det. Sen att det finns massa andra människor i världen, det är ju bara att inse det, men jag har lärt mig av mina misstag också. Jag vill ju vara med dig.”_

_Even kramar om honom hårt och viskar i hans öra. ”Jag lovar att inte göra slut med dig i hallen. Tar vardagsrummet…”, men längre hinner han inte innan Isak trycker ner honom i madrassen._

_"Du ska få för vardagsrum alltså.”, säger Isak medan han börjar knäppa upp hans skjorta._


	11. Ingen smiley

För några år sedan hade Isak en egen mycket privat kom ihåg-lista. Han hade dött av skam om Even vetat att han hade en mental ”inte fucka upp livet”-lista som han ibland klarade av att bocka av. Och ibland inte. Sådana onödiga bråk som oftast berodde på osäkerhet. Eller fyllenoja. Trots att han visste att Even var hans. Och han tjatade ju hål i huvudet på Even om att han var hans. Han vet att Evi visste det.

Är det därför som han nojar så över ett frågetecken jämfört med en punkt i ett mess? För att inte allt ska fuckas upp igen? Isak vet inte. Och han vet inte om den chansen är aktuell igen eller om den kommer att bli det. Men han vet att den balans som han har haft den senaste tiden är satt ur spel.

Han klarar inte att koncentrera sig.

\----

”Smiley?”, frågar Jonas. Isak rynkar ögonbrynen åt honom. ”Vad snackar du om?”. Jonas viftar lite med händerna som för att liksom visa sin poäng. ”Skickade du någon smiley när du messade Even?” Isak skakar på huvudet, ”Nä, vadå, skulle jag ha gjort det?”. Jonas ser fundersam ut innan han svarar. ”Nä, straight up är alltid bra. Jag tycker inte du ska fundera så mycket över vad du skriver till honom. Det är ju Even liksom. Skriv och skicka, färdigt.”

De sitter i Isaks kök. Han ringde Jonas när han hade hämtat sig från halsdukschocken och han kände att han inte ville vara ensam. Det hade Isak för några år sedan haft svårt att erkänna. Sitt behov av att inte vilja vara ensam. Att välja att vara själv ibland tycker han bara är skönt och det är ju skillnad på att vara själv och ensam. Men efter att hjärnan börjat gå på högvarv av alla tankar och minnen som Evens doft på hans halsduk utlöst och han snickrat på ett sms i över en timme, så behövde han Jonas.

”Det är ju Even liksom.”, Isak härmar Jonas tonfall och tittar ner i golvet. Som om det var så enkelt. ”Isak, hej”, säger Jonas och söker Isaks blick genom att böja sig ner och titta på honom underifrån. ”Det är ju Even. Hur ska man annars beskriva det?”

Som mannen i hans liv, men om man säger det högt så riskerar man att förlora det. Vilket ju också hände.

”Jag vet inte.”, svarar Isak uppriktigt. ”Men vad ska jag göra då?”, fortsätter han medan han fortfarande har blicken på Jonas fötter. Jonas ger honom en klapp på axeln när han rätar på sig så att Isak måste titta upp och se på honom. ”Var dig själv och säg vad du tänker. Om du vill. Annars så skit i det. Men börja inte grubbla, du ska ju ha det bra liksom.”

Det låter fortfarande så enkelt när Jonas säger det. Isak är osäker på om det har varit så enkelt för honom och Even. Att de har dragits som två magneter på speed mot varandra, ja, men resten. Det var så mycket runtomkring som varken han eller Even kunde styra över. Som hur Even mådde eller Isaks mammas dåliga perioder som påverkade honom själv väldigt mycket. Idag har Isak mer lärt sig att hantera hur han ska förhålla sig till sina föräldrar, vilket har tagit ett antal besök hos psykologen. Det är inte problemfritt men det funkar bättre nuförtiden. Om han får egna barn någon gång så vill han inte att allt det ska hänga kvar som ett gammalt spöke över honom.

Evens sjukdom har aldrig varit ett problem för honom, även om det tog på honom att se på när Even inte mådde bra, men det var ju inget problem. Som hans gymnasielärare Lars sa till honom att man ju vänjer sig. På gott och på ont. Sin favoritperson är på gott och sjukdomen får man ta vad det är. Man måste ha en plan. Och Isak gjorde som Lars sa, han gjorde upp en plan för han ville. Och han kom in på läkarlinjen hösten efter att han tagit studenten. Och så gick allt på räls tills det gick åt helvete. Alla vägar bär till Rom. Eller inte.

Jonas ler mot honom och trummar lite med fingrarna på köksbordet. Han ser att Isak tänker, liksom processar, och Isak vet att han inte stressar honom då. Det är något av det bästa som Isak vet med Jonas.

 ”Har du mer kaffe eller?”, säger Jonas lugnt och viftar med sin tomma kopp. Isak ler lite medan han nickar. 

\----

”Hej Isak, förlåt att jag bara tryckte ner din halsduk genom brevlådan. Men jag tänkte att du kanske var rädd om den, eftersom du kom tillbaka och skulle hämta den, så ville inte hänga på dörren. Det var fint att se dig. Vet inte riktigt vad jag ska skriva, men om du vill ses så gör jag gärna det. E"

Even svarar honom precis när han sjunkit ner i sängen. Ingen smiley, straight up.

 


	12. Kamikaze

_”Jag fattar inte hur du kan säga så, Even!” Isak ruskar på huvudet som för att liksom ilskan ska försvinna. ”Seriöst!” Han hör utropstecknen landa i luften men han bryr sig inte. Han är arg. Så jävla förbannad. De skulle laga mat och så börjar Even tjata om allt gammalt. Om allt som han har tuggat på evigheter, om sig själv och Isak. Han pratar inte om det på ett bra sätt heller och Isak har många gånger blivit så frustrerad att han börjat gråta. Men nu känner han att det brinner till i huden, han har speed som en kamikaze. Till skydd för sig själv och Evi._

_Even har landat på en köksstol och tittar upp på Isak med hakan i handen. Han ser så passiv ut, som om han förstår att Isak är arg men att han går vidare ändå. Och det är det som gör Isak rasande. Han minns inte när han var så arg senast._

_”Isak…”, han säger inget mer. ”Vad? Vad exakt försöker du säga Even för jag fattar inte?”, Isak riktar blicken mot honom medan han spänner käken och håller armarna hårt över bröstet. Matlagningen har de gett upp för länge sedan._

_För ovanlighetens skull är det Even som harklar sig innan han svarar Isak. ”Du har ju bara varit med mig och jag vill inte att du inte ska kunna göra saker för att du är med mig.”, säger Even lugnt. ”Vad kan jag inte göra för att jag är med dig?”, skickar Isak direkt frågan i retur. ”Ja, du tvekade om Indienresan för att jag var dålig innan.”, svarar Even honom. Even tittar honom fortfarande i ögonen hela tiden. ”Åkte jag då? Det kändes som det i alla fall.”, Isak försöker inte vara rolig._

_”Men du måste ju fatta att jag är nojjig för det?”, säger Even och han låter lite mer frustrerad än tidigare. Äntligen. Händer. Något._

_”Jag måste väl ingenting eller? Jag kan liksom inte göra mer än jag gör”, snappar Isak av. ”Nej, det är ju det jag säger.”, säger Even och tittar på köksbänken istället. ”Och vem fan bryr sig om jag bara har legat med dig? Hur kan du säga så?”, Isak är fortfarande på speed. ”Jag sa ju bara att du bara har varit med mig.”, säger Even. ”Och? Vem bryr sig? Vad ska jag liksom göra med den slutsatsen?”, Isak biter sig i kinden för att inte säga något dumt nu._

_”Jag bryr mig”, Even tittar ner i köksgolvet. ”Vadå, så ska jag gå och ligga runt på stan då? Säg det inte Even, för jag blir bara förbannad.” Even tittar upp på honom igen. ”Nej, det är inte det jag vill. Det vet du.”_

_Isak rätar på ryggen, armarna fortfarande över bröstet som ett slags skydd. Mot allt detta som han inte vet hur han ska hantera._

_”Men jag är rädd för att du kommer att tröttna på att ha en bipolär pojkvän och sen när vi inte kan komma ifrån varandra så kommer du på att du bara varit med mig och inte prövat något annat. Och att du då vill göra det men tycker för synd om mig och så hatar du mig sen.”, Isak har aldrig hört Even låta så bitter förut som när han liksom spiller ur sig den långa harangen. ”Du ska liksom bara bestämma allting Even. Som att du är äldre och har mer wisdom bara för det liksom. Du kan inte bestämma över mig nu och du kan inte bestämma vad jag ska känna om några år.”_

_”Vadå, det gör jag väl inte? Bestämmer allting?”, svarar Even och börjar se irriterad ut på riktigt. ”Jo, det gör du och jag får liksom kämpa för att ha något att säga till om. Typ om dig och mig och vår framtid. Och vad fan hände med att vi två skulle ta det helt chill? Fan, du stressar Even, jag pallar inte det.”_

_”Bra, då går jag och äter någon annanstans om du blir så stressad av mig.”, Even reser sig upp och Isak får plötsligt panik. Han ville få en reaktion från honom, inte att han skulle sitta där och trycka undan alla känslorna. Men han får inte gå._

_”Men jag vill inte att du går.”, säger Isak fort men han märker att han fortfarande låter ganska arg. Ilskan har inte försvunnit trots att han hamrat sig ur orden hårt den senaste stunden. ”Isak, fan, jag vill inte gå men det känns som att vi kommer säga något som vi bara kommer att ångra sen. Så jävla onödigt.”, Even låter så vuxen, som han resonerar sig fram. Isak kan inte låta bli fastän han inte får gå. ”Som hur många jag inte har legat med för att jag bara varit med dig?”_

_Even tittar på honom och det känns som att hans blick bränner till i hans huvud. ”Det var exakt det jag inte sa Isak.” Han går ut ur köket och Isak hör att han börjar sätta på sig skorna. Han märker att han själv stått kvar i samma position nästan hela tiden. Som att han fryst på platsen och aldrig kommer att komma därifrån. ”Du går inte nu Even. Du går liksom inte på detta sättet.”, ropar han. Han hör hur Even andas i hallen, hur han tryckt ner dörrhandtaget samtidigt som hans jacka prasslar eftersom han håller den i handen på sitt speciella sätt. Han vet också hur Evis ansiktsuttryck ser ut trots att det är en vägg emellan._

_”Even.”, han sänker rösten. Ingen reaktion. Han tar sats för att ropa honom tillbaks ordentligt. ”EVEN!”. Ingen reaktion, eller rättare sagt den reaktion som Isak inte ville ha. För han hör hur Even smäller igen ytterdörren utifrån._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kan ni er Susanne Sundfør så finns det viss tröst att hämta i "Kamikaze" ...


	13. Känslooverload

Ett, två, andas in, tre, fyra, andas ut. Repetera. Fem, sex, röra på fingrarna, sju, åtta, blod ut i händerna. Han hittade inte vantarna. Nio, andas in, tio, gå ner för landning och andas ut.

Isak kommer inte ihåg när han var så nervös senast. På det här sättet liksom. När man är nervös för att man inte vet hur det ska bli och det inte går att föreställa sig det. Varför sa han ja till att träffa Even? Men, helt ärligt, han hade inte kunnat hålla sig undan honom när han väl träffat honom igen. Det visste han från början. Det var också därför som Isak medvetet hållit sig undan allt i Evensfären och andats ut när han vetat att Even dragit iväg från Oslo. Och så är han tillbaks. And here we go again. 

Han rör på fingrarna igen och rättar till halsduken. Fan, vad kallt det är. Och Even är försenad. De hade gjort upp att ses i deras park, Isak kände att han inte pallade något stelt. Som förra gången. Herregud, det är så himla likt dem att de liksom inte kan göra någonting halvdant. Alltid all in. Fett, men när man inte är beredd så kan det bli ganska ansträngande. 

Nu är han fem minuter sen. Shit, Even kommer inte. Isak kommer sitta på den här bänken för resten av sitt liv och fundera på allt han skulle sagt. Eller inte sagt. Det blir inget mer. Slut, ridå, touche. This is it.

Isak lutar sig framåt på bänken för att inte frysa fast. Han lutar armbågarna mot låren och försöker se intressera sig för det frysta gräset. Han känner själv att det inte lyckas. Han tittar upp för att räta till sin mössa och där, där borta i kröken är Even. Och en liten röd vante som vinkar.

”Isak!!!!”, hör han en flickröst ropa och han ser att Grete börjar springa mot honom. Han reser sig upp och tar emot Grete som hoppar upp och ger honom en kram. Som han inte visste att han behövde. ”Hej, min favorittjej”, säger han till henne medan en mycket andfådd Even kommer upp bakom dem. Isak har fortfarande Grete i famnen när han ska säga hej. Som en liten, trygg, sköld. ”Sorry, Isak, jag är sen men de ringde från hennes fritids och det var kaos och jag var tvungen att hämta för Jenny och Ivar kunde inte komma ifrån och jag ville inte banga nu för jag tänkte att du skulle tro…”, Even bara spiller ur sig ord. Isak försöker lugna honom, ”Andas Even. Det är chill.”

Och det är det. Just nu i alla fall.

\----

De har dragit till ett varmare café där Grete kan dricka sin kroppsvikt i choklad och Isak försöker tina upp inombords. Eller försöka och försöka. Känslooverload med Even. Och sen en Grete på det. Hon är den bästa kiddon Isak vet. Snart åttaårige Grete är Evens kusinbarn. Even älskar henne och det tog inte så lång tid för Isak att gå med i hennes fanclub. Man slutar frysa för mindre. Och kaffe som lugnar nerverna. Massor med kaffe.

Och med Grete där så behöver de inte tänka på vad de ska prata om. Efter att hon berättat om sina fröknar, vad hennes senaste läsläxa handlade om, Marcus och Martinus nya låt och vad hon ska ha med sig när de ska leksaksbytardag på fritids så känner Isak att stämningen är mindre tryckt. Han och Even har lyckats skjuta in några ord däremellan men hon behöver inga sparringpartners för att fortsätta berätta.

Till slut andas hon ut och tystnar medan hon lutar sig tillbaka mot kuddarna i soffan. Hon ler upp mot Even och rycker honom i tröjärmen. ”Vad är det Grete?”, frågar han mjukt och smeker henne över håret och Isak dör. Bokstavligen talat. ”Får jag låna din mobil?”, viskar hon. Even ler och fiskar upp sin mobil ur jackfickan. Medan han låser upp den och sätter på något spel så harklar sig Isak och försöker hitta fokus igen. Han vet bara inte riktigt till vad.

När Even gett henne mobilen vänder han sin fulla uppmärksamhet mot Isak. Han känner hur nervös han blir av att ha Evens blåa ögon riktade mot sig. De viker liksom inte undan. Han harklar sig och rufsar till lite i håret. Even ler lite hastigt, ”Så, har du botat cancer än?”. Isak ler tillbaks och skrattar lite nervöst innan han svarar honom. ”Nä, I wish. Men jag tror jag har bra chanser att få forska sen om jag vill.” Even tittar på honom och ser allvarlig ut. ”Du är så jäkla duktig Isak. Hoppas aldrig någon får dig att tro något annat." 

Isak känner hur han börjar rodna och han viker undan med blicken och ser på Grete istället. ”Vad spelar du för spel Grete?”, han försöker avleda uppmärksamheten från honom själv men hon hummar bara. ”Jag kan inte prata med dig nu Isak för jag spelar”, upplyser hon. Precis som Even. Aldrig få något ur honom medan han ritar eller redigerar något vid datorn, hundra procents fokus. Even är också jäkligt duktig, hoppas aldrig någon får honom att tro något annat.

Han tittar på Even igen. Kloka, fina, heartbreaker Even.

\---- 

Två starka koppar kaffe är Isak helt slut trots koffeinkicken och Grete har tröttnat på att sitta stilla. Hon har vandrat runt i caféet med Evens mobil och fastnat vid ett akvarium där hon verkar fota upp hela Evens minne. Isak och Even har hunnit avhandla i neutral ton det man pratar om när man ses på riktigt första gången efter att man gjort slut, tagit en paus. Väder, vind, plugg, vänner till dem. På något sätt så lyckas båda slira undan att fråga om det som de redan vet, som deras gemensamma vänner berättat. Even vet ju också att Isak och hans mamma har kontakt men de pratar inte om det. Eller någonting som bränner överhuvudtaget. En konstform i sig. Isak känner hur han kommer att behöva sova i ett dygn efter detta. Men han är tacksam för Grete, och för alla tecknen som gjorde att Even hade varit tvungen att hämta henne just idag.

”Du vet att hon snart fotat upp allt ditt minne på den där clownfisken va?”, Isak pekar mot akvariet. Grete står som fastklistrad med mobilen limmad i handen. Even skrattar och det där hade Isak glömt bort hur mycket han saknat. ”Ett släktdrag tror jag. Blir kul att gå igenom alla bilderna sen ju.” Det slår Isak plötsligt att han inte vet vad Even har för bilder på sin mobil. Inte för att han hade koll förut heller, även om han anade (visste) att han själv var huvudmotivet. Inget skryt. Och nu vet han inte alls. Förutom clownfisken då.

Det susar i huvudet av insikten och han tar tag i bordsskivan med ena handen för att jorda sig lite. Even tittar till på honom och ser allvarlig ut igen. Han tar sats för att säga något men det verkar bara gå halvvägs. ”Isak, du, jag…” men han hinner inte längre förrän Grete skrattar och börjar plöja bestämt genom caféet tillbaka till dem. ”Even, det var en fisk där som var med i hitta Doris!”, ropar hon högt. Isak ler mot henne och säger att det är en bra film. Even ler också och håller med honom. ”Fick du någon bild på fisken då?”, frågar Even henne när hon är framme vid bordet. Grete nickar ivrigt och tar ett bett på Evens bulle som han inte lyckats äta upp under tiden som de suttit där. ”Och på dig och Isak!”, säger hon mellan tuggorna. Isak hinner inte reagera på det medan Even sitter som en sten. Grete tar snabbt upp ett nytt ämne att prata om. ”Vet du vad jag önskar mig i födelsedagspresent Isak?”, frågar hon. Isak skakar på huvudet medan han lägger huvudet i handen, ”Nä, vadå?”.

Hon ser stolt ut som hon tänkt länge på det. ”Jag önskar mig rosa, gult och blått nagellack för jag vill ha samma färger som Even.” Isak tittar med en klump i halsen dit Grete pekar på Evens brosch. Känslooverload. 


	14. 4 real

_Det är en mångata på Isaks sida av sängen. Han ligger under täcket och fyller i dess sken med fingrarna på lakanet, för trots att persiennen är neddragen så är det svårt att sova för ljuset. Och Even är inte hemma._   _Det är såhär det kommer vara, tänker Isak. Cry me a river. För evig tid i detta universum. Evi kommer inte vara där han är. Det är så det kommer att bli. På riktigt. Lika bra att vänja sig._

_————_  
_Han vaknar av att Even kramar om honom bakifrån. Täcket har glidit av honom i sömnen men mångatan är kvar så han kan inte ha sovit länge. Isak rycker till lite och trycker vant sin rygg mot honom innan han landar i känslan igen. Detta universum är inte vad det brukade vara och han vet inte vad som ska vara upp eller ner längre._

_”Even, vad händer?”, frågar Isak med sömndrucken tjock röst. Even svarar inte men borrar in sin näsa mot Isaks skuldra medan han verkar dra in doften av honom. Isak säger inget mer, låter Even processa. Han vet ärligt talat inte vad han ska säga heller._

_”Du, du gick.”, viskar Isak när det har varit tyst ett tag. Han stryker Even över hans bara arm. ”Det är såhär det kommer bli och sen kommer jag säga nej.”, fortsätter Isak i låg ton. Even lyfter sitt huvud och tittar på honom. Hur förbannad Isak än blir på honom så kommer han aldrig att tröttna på att Even tittar på honom. Inte på det här sättet iallafall. Isak sittandes på hans axel som hans följeslagare oavsett om det regnar i sidled. Och han vill ju det. Om Even vill._

_”Jag vill inte att det blir så, Evi.”, han drar med fingret över Evens käke även om hans arm hamnar i ett obekvämt läge. Even svarar fortfarande inte men Isak hör hur han andas och känner hur han spänner armarna om honom. ”Fan Even.”, viskar Isak medan han drar åt sig sin arm och drar täcket över sig själv och Even. För plötsligt fryser han. Men under täcket är världen lite tryggare och han krånglar sig ur Evens grepp för att lägga sig med ansiktet vänt mot honom. Hit når inte ljuset så han mer anar än ser Evens reaktioner._

_”Jag blir förbannad Even. For real.”, kan Isak säga nu när de befinner sig här. Han drar med handen under Evens tröja över magen och känner hur han fortfarande är kall av utomhusluft._ _”Men jag vill ligga med dig.”, Isak slutar viska, böjer med huvudet och kysser honom. Even svarar på hans rörelse men Isak drar sig tillbaka när luften tar slut. Andas, andas för sen åter till Even. Huvudet upp och fötterna ner, för med just detta så vet han fortfarande vad riktningarna står för._


	15. Love me or hate me

Isak slänger bestämt igen luckan till tvättmaskinen och häller i tvättmedel. Han har städat hela söndagen. Det är som om han fick en fysisk reaktion av att bli helt känslotankad och enda sättet att varva ner hemma själv är att städa. Plocka undan allt som skaver. En dag är det smutstvätten, en annan dag är det alla tankar som man hinner tänka på 730 dagar. Smutstvätten kan man ju i alla fall överblicka.

Han och Jonas var ute i går och drack öl. Gnider han lite på pannan till höger så känner han ölhuvudvärken, men det var värt det. Lätt. Bara koppla bort allt och snacka skit. Även om tankarna malde då också men det var lättare att hålla det hela i schack. Jonas får honom alltid att jorda sig lite. Han har så mycket han har gjort och som han vill berätta om, och ute med honom så är det alltid några som Jonas känner som droppar förbi och som vill slänga käft med dem. Isak trivs med det, få tillhöra men inte riktigt vara i centrum. Men det har sitt pris dagen efter. Han måste sätta på kaffebryggaren när han kommer upp.

Väl uppe, väntandes på kaffeshoten, så scrollar han håglöst genom Facebook och insta. Inget nytt under solen. Han och Even har inte hörts sedan de träffades i slutet av förra veckan. Isak har inte riktigt vetat vad han skulle säga om han själv skulle höra av sig. Och Even har inte hört av sig, så då är de ju två. Men tiden har gått fort ändå, tentaperioden har varit ganska intensiv. Om Even ändå hade haft något konto så han bara hade kunnat kolla lite vad som hänt i hans liv nu det senaste. En snabbis bara. Jättekort. Storebror som ser allt hade inte ens hunnit logga hans internetaktivitet under den millisekund som han skulle ha tittat på Evens bilder. 

Men Even tog bort sitt instakonto ungefär samtidigt som det inte längre var dem. Och då slapp ju Isak blocka honom. Han hade inte stått ut med att blocka honom men inte med motsatsen heller, en kanal med Eveninnehåll rakt in i telefonen på bästa sändningstid. Det räckte med Isaks egna hjärna. Känslan när han hörde någonstans på stan att Even träffade någon. Blockera. Känslan när han första gången låg med någon som inte var Even och han tänkte på att personen inte var Even. Alla minnen på full speed. Blockera. Men sen också känslan att den andre personen han låg med som inte heller var Even faktiskt var helt okej. Även om han inte var Even liksom. Sinnes förvirrande deluxe.

Isak och hans huvud har haft fullt upp i över sjuhundra dagar. Och så lite läkarstudier på det. Och Even som nu plötsligt är överallt. 

\---- 

Han bestämmer sig för att byta lakanen i sängen och köra dem ett varv i tvättmaskinen också. Skönt att bara sitta och stirra på tvätten som bara snurrar runt, även om han aldrig skulle erkänt det ens under hot. Men han har alltid använt tvättstugan som tillflyktsort, eller i alla fall sedan han insåg att det var bäst om han tvättade och Even lagade mat. Allting luktade mycket mera fräscht när Even inte glömt att tömma torktumlaren. Sedan hade han bästa ursäkten när han inte ville göra något jobbigt. ”Kan du fixa det Evi, så hämtar jag tvätten under tiden?”. Och Even som alltid lät honom hållas. Även om Even förmodligen såg igenom honom på långt håll. Love me or hate me, please.

Han vet fortfarande inte vad han skulle säga till Even om de träffades nu. Eller hur det skulle bli om de satt mittemot varandra och det var helt tyst. Inga fiskar i något akvarium som Oslos bästa kid kunde fota och distrahera dem från det som bränner. Om de hade ett bord emellan sig kunde Isak inte heller slänga sig över honom i en pojkvänskram. 

Plötsligt förstår han att han nog har stått och tittat på tvättmaskinen i minst tio minuter. Vad är det med honom, detta är ju sjukt. Som om någon utanför har iakttagit honom och känt att det är dags att vakna upp så plingar det till i hans mobil. Isak suckar, han känner att han inte riktigt orkar med någon kanske rolig men ganska så innehållslös gruppchatt just nu. Men hur det än är så bränner alltid mobilen i fickan ändå så han fiskar upp den och undersöker vad den ville säga.

Två bilder signerade en åttaåring. En närbild på akvariefisk anno norsk innerstad på 2000-talet. Och en bild på honom och Even. Even som har huvudet i handen och han själv verkar le åt något som Even berättar. Isak vill skratta men också sätta sig direkt rakt ner på tvättstugegolvet när han ser Evens mess för benen skakar lite. Är det såhär de ser ut utifrån? De ser så normala ut på något sätt. Liksom så självklara fastän ingenting är som vanligt. Inte som det gamla vanliga i alla fall.

”Tack för senast. G hälsar. Hon pratade om dig hela vägen hem.”

 

Love me or hate me, that is the question.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycket dessa dagar nu. Men skrev en liten decemberscen som man kan läsa här om man vill:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12997638


	16. Life is good

_Even sätter upp handen och vinkar in taxin som kommer körande på den stora gatan utanför Evens föräldrars lägenhet. Evens pappa hade insisterat på att bjuda på en taxi hem när de inte ville sova över på julaftonskvällen. De hade pratat om det när de gjort upp sina julplaner och Isak tyckte det var skönt att veta att de kunde dra hem när de kände för det, även om han tycker mycket om Evens föräldrar. Men han vill också ha Even för sig själv på juldagen. Vakna bredvid i lugn och ro, kunna hångla, noll stress._

_”Du ser så världsvan ut du, alltså”, retas Isak och blinkar med ena ögat åt Even innan han kliver in i bilen. Even skrattar mot honom över biltaket innan han gör sällskap i baksätet. ”Vad snackar du om baby?”, han lägger handen över Isaks och smeker med sitt lillfinger över handryggen. ”Vinka på taxibilar som du ägde Oslo liksom”, Isak ler samtidigt som han stänger ögonen och lutar huvudet bakåt. ”Men det är hett. Särskilt när du har skjorta också. Fan, vad skönt det är att sitta i en bil nu, Evi.” Even skrattar och tar ett bestämt tag om hans hand. ”Är det du eller julölen som snackar nu?”. Isak öppnar ögonen medan han vänder på huvudet och tittar på honom. ”Båda Evi. Båda.” Even smeker honom över kinden med andra handen. ”Det var mysigt hos din mamma förut.” Isak nickar och ler lite. ”Ja.”_

_De hade ätit jullunch hos Isaks mamma tidigare och hans pappa hade kommit dit när de skulle dricka kaffe med en julblomma. Det var precis lagom. Isak hade precis som inför alla andra jular haft lite ångest i förväg hur det skulle bli med firandet och hur han skulle förhålla sig till allt. Hans mamma var medbjuden tills Evens föräldrar om hon och Isak ville det. Men han och Even hade enats om att dela upp dagen och sova hemma den här gången. Och som Even hade sagt; ”Julen är inte bara en dag baby. Det finns flera dagar att komma och fika på.” Even hade haft rätt. När Isak hade ringt sen för att önska god jul igen så var hon glad över att de varit där och gladde sig över att hon skulle gå på julkonsert dagen efter med sina gamla kollegor. Han vet att hans mamma inte orkar fira julen så som de gjorde när han var liten men det dåliga samvetet kan äta upp honom inifrån ändå. Fastän han vet att hon har det bra. Men ibland känns det som att de muntliga försäkringar han får om att allt är lugnt bara är skenmanövers. Men han övar sig på att släppa det. Lita på vad folk faktiskt säger. Även om det är svårt, jävligt svårt. ”Everything’s good, everything’s fine. Yeah, pour a little cherry wine…”_

_”Baby, hej”, Even viftar med handen framför ögonen på honom. Isak blinkar till. ”Är du med mig eller?”, frågar Even men han låter inte orolig. Isak nickar igen och ler lite bredare. ”Yas.”, svarar han och lägger handen om Evens nacke och drar honom till sig. Så långt som nu bilbältet sträcker sig. ”Det är så jävla nice att vi sitter i en bil, Evi. Jag vill bara hem nu.” Han märker att han viskar, som för att inte förolämpa chauffören för att han vill att bilfärden ska vara över. Even bara skrattar åt honom innan Isak tystar honom genom kyssa honom. Funkar varje gång._

_\----_

_”Jag är så mätt Evi, jag orkar inte gå och lägga mig.”. Isak har kraschlandat på sängen. Han orkade slänga av sig jackan och sparka av sig skorna men sen tog orken slut. Ingen kraft kvar alls._

_Even går runt och pysslar lite så som han brukar göra innan de ska sova. Drar ned persiennen, släcker, nynnar på någon jullåt som taxichauffören hade på i bilen. Isak stänger ögonen och drar in doften av att vara hemma medan han sjunker neråt i madrassen. Det luktar Evi. Alltid Evi._

_”Baby, du kan inte sova med kläderna på. Du kommer vara tusen grader varm sen. Och whina över det.”, Even kommer in med Isaks tandborste och ger den till honom. ”Men jag är så mätt”, gnäller Isak. Han vet att han är som en femåring. ”Du kan fortfarande borsta tänderna och du kommer tacka mig sen.” Even ger Isak ett vattenglas som han tar emot när han sätter sig upp. Han drar fem drag över tänderna, sväljer några klunkar vatten innan han ger allt tillbaka till Even och sjunker ner i madrassen igen. ”Tack”. Even blinkar åt honom. ”Den mest krävande pojkvännen jag vet alltså. Tur att jag gillar dig.” Isak stirrar upp i taket innan han svarar honom mumlandes, ”Det är ändå den bästa julklappen ändå. Att du gillar mig.” Even kommer in igen efter att ha släckt i badrummet. ”Vad sa du baby?”. Isak håller sig om magen. ”Jag är så mätt Even. Seriöst.”_

_Even skrattar medan han klär av sig. Hänger upp finskjortan på en galge. Han har haft nära till att le hela den här julen. ”Du kanske inte skulle ätit de där sista krumkakerna. Jag varnade dig.” Isak lyfter handen men låter den falla tillbaks på täcket direkt igen. ”Fuck you. De bara försvann i munnen ju.” Even skrattar igen medan han går fram till sängen och sätter sig på kanten. ”Vad ska vi göra åt det då? Gör det ont om jag gör såhär?” Han smeker Isak under tröjan över revbenen och vidare över magen. Isak stänger ögonen och skakar på huvudet. Långt ifrån. Even skalar av honom byxorna och strumporna. ”Baby, du måste jobba lite om vi ska få av dig tröjan.” Motvilligt lyfter Isak på armarna så Even kan dra av den. Han är helt slut. Julslut. Orkar inte ens hångla liksom._

_Even sätter sig på sängen och drar upp honom till sig innan han släcker sänglampan. Rumsterar om för sig själv och Isak så det känns bra att somna. Täcket upp så högt det går. ”Förlåt för att jag är så trött Evi.”, säger Isak när det blivit helt tyst. Even kysser honom i mungipan, först till höger för sedan snabbt fortsätta över till vänster sida. ”Du, du behöver aldrig säga förlåt för att du är trött.” Isak ler lite. ”Snäll du alltså”. Even kysser honom över kinden. ”Mm, försöker. Men jag menar allvar, Isak.”, viskar han i Isaks öra. Isak nickar. ”Jag vet det.” Han tänker lite men känner att han inte orkar tänka klart just nu. ”Jag ska hångla med dig när jag vaknar imorgon.”, lovar Isak istället med halvöppna ögon. Han mer känner än ser Evens leende mot sin egen hud. ”Gläder mig baby.”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback eller framtid? Välj själv. God jul!


	17. Fest hos mig

14.32  **Jonas** :

Isak, my man, our man 

14.32  **Jonas** :

du har inte svarat om nyår än?? 

14.33  **Jonas** :

Fest hos mig ju, det blir bra

14.35

Our man? Vad händer? Har jag väl?

14.35  **Jonas** : 

hehe, hälsning från Mags. Han kom igår

14.36

Sweet

14.38  **Jonas** :

Säkert att det går bra för dig att Even kommer oxå? Vill inte put you out there bro

14.39

Det går bra

14.39  **Jonas** :

Helt säker?

14.40

Yas, jag sa ju det förut när du frågade. Det går bra, ingen stress

14.41 **Jonas** :

magnus stressar alltså, googlat upp sin datamängd på nyårsdrinkar

14.41

Hehe, wise man 

14.42  **Jonas** :

det är ju jul 

14.42  **Jonas** :

ska ta vagnen nu, måste hjälpa mamma 

14.42

Some things never change

14.43  **Jonas** :

Men vi hörs då? 

14.43

Seff ❤️

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har inte så bra tillgång till nätverk under en period här, så det kan dröja mellan uppdateringarna. So you knoow :-)


	18. Words don't come easy

_Isak står i dörrkarmen och tittar på när Even skalar potatis. Ett metodiskt skalande med potatis efter potatis som han lägger i deras största kastrull. Isak vet inte hur de har fått den egentligen men den kan försörja en halv befolkning om man fyllt den till brädden. Isak vet inte heller hur många potatisar Even har tänkt skala eller vad han ska ha hela den enorma mängden mat till. Men han ser på hans ryggtavla att det inte är läge att fråga. Evens rygg är böjd över vasken som om han inte riktigt orkar stå upprätt. Han brukar alltid stå med rak rygg och sjunga med till radion. Den står på nu och spelar en gammal låt; "Words don't come easy to me, how can I find a way to make you see I love you,_   _words don't come easy." Hans Evi är tyst nu._

_Isak biter sig i underläppen innan han går fram till Even och lägger armarna om hans midja. Even har på sig en av Isaks T-shirts och Isak kan känna lukten av dem båda när han borrar in sin näsa i Evens ryggrad. Han älskar när Even har på sig hans kläder. Särskilt en hoodie som när man fäller upp luvan kan ha så mycket inneboende Evendoft att det räddar orken under en sen föreläsning._

_”Hur många potatisar har du tänkt skala egentligen?”, kan Isak till slut inte låta bli att fråga. Even stannar upp i sin rörelse och tittar ner på högen av potatisskal i vasken. Han rycker på axlarna. ”Vet inte.”, och så fortsätter han. Fortfarande helt tyst. Isak kramar om Evens midja med händerna medan han tittar ner i golvet och formulerar sin fråga. ”Är du här hos mig?”._

_Even fryser i sin rörelse och står med huvudet böjt och båda händerna i vasken. Han säger ingenting. Isak låter sina fingrar glida över jeanskanten och smeka Evens bara hud runt naveln som för att jorda honom. Huden är så mjuk just där. Han kanske förankrar sig själv där också, han vet inte._ _Isak hör hur Even andas men han vet inte själv vad han säga eller göra mera. Inte för att han någonsin kanske har varit en mästare på att veta vad som ska sägas när men nu har han slut på ord. Han kan bara visa att han är där just nu. För det är han. Oavsett vad Even väljer att göra så är Isak där. Take it or leave it._

_”Even?”, frågar Isak igen. Han står kvar i samma position men låter fingrarna glida uppåt över Evens mage. Even nickar och harklar sig. ”Ja, jag är här.”, säger han och tappar skalaren på avfallet i vasken. Men han tar inte upp den utan fortsätter att stå och titta ner._

_Isak reagerar som på en impuls och plötsligt tar hans händer ett bestämt tag om Evens midja och vänder runt honom så de står ansikte mot ansikte. Even andas till som om han inte var beredd på det. Isak vet fortfarande inte vad han agerar på men han släpper taget om Even. ”Ta av dig tröjan.”, säger han bestämt och tar ett litet steg bakåt. Even tittar lite tvivlande på honom som om han tycker det är tvära kast nu från Isaks förra fråga. Och det kanske det är. Isak kunde inte bry sig mindre om det. Alls. Nöden har ingen lag._

_”Ta av dig tröjan”, säger Isak igen och Even gör honom till viljes nu. Han slänger tröjan på stolen som slår slarvigt inskjuten vid köksbordet. Isak tar ett steg framåt för att komma nära, nära och lägger återigen händerna runt Evens midja. Nu luktar det bara Evi. Han tittar upp på honom och denna gång tittar Even tillbaka._

_”Var gör det ont någonstans, Evi?”, viskar Isak medan han trycker till mjukt med händerna. Even biter sig i kinden och Isak ser att det blänker i hans ögon. Han drar med sin näsa över hans bröstkorg och han kan känna hur Even hastigt andas in. Isak tittar upp på honom igen. ”Du måste svara mig baby.”, säger han lågt och nickar som för att understryka vikten av det han säger. Han drar sitt pekfinger över Evens navel och gör en cirkel runt. ”Är det här?”, frågar han. Even skakar på huvudet. ”Här då?”, han petar på ett av hans revben. Even ler ett snett hastigt leende. ”Nä.”_

_Even har haft sina händer hängande vid sidorna hela tiden som de stått såhär men nu lyfter han ena handen och lägger om Isaks midja. Isak kan känna den klämma till genom jeanstyget. Even lyfter sin andra hand och lägger den på sin bröstkorg lite åt sin vänster. ”Där?”, frågar Isak och känner sitt eget hjärta sjunka till fotknölarna och han sänker handen. Even nickar och biter sig hårt i underläppen men Isak kan se att den börjar darra ändå. ”Här.”, säger Even och harklar sig igen men har fortfarande skrovlig röst. Han säger ingenting mer och inte Isak heller medan han lutar sin panna mot Evens bröstkorg och hör hans hjärta slå med regelbundna slag. Det är fortfarande där._

_”Jag är så jäkla ledsen för att jag sårar dig. Jag vet ju att jag gör det och det gör så jävla ont.”, viskar Even medan han träder sina fingrar genom öglorna på Isaks byxlinning. ”Skit i att göra det då.”, svarar Isak lågt medan han tittar upp på honom och lägger sin högra hand där Even håller sin. Even tittar tillbaka på honom och för upp Isaks händer till munnen och ger varje hand en kyss innan han lägger Isaks armar om sin nacke så att Isak kan vila sin tyngd där. Men han säger ingenting._

 

 

 


	19. Lukta som du

”Det ser avancerat ut, Mags.”, säger Isak och sveper med blicken över köksbänken. Magnus och Jonas ser ut att ha lagt en halv förmögenhet på drinktillbehör och utefter röran i köket så verkar de ha förberett nyåret hela dagen. Det är få som kan se nöjda ut som Magnus gör där han står och skär lime och nickar i takt med musiken. Han och Jonas har klätt upp sig med kavaj men Isak nöjde sig med nya jeans och julklappspolotröjan från sin mamma. Det blev helsvart, oklart om det speglar hans känslor inför det gamla eller kanske det nya året eller om det bara är slumpen. Vem vet.

Isak sätter händerna i fickorna och känner att han saknat Magnus. ”Fan, det är nice att du är hemma igen.” Magnus tittar upp och ler brett mot honom. ”Fan, Isak, det var fint sagt.” De flinar mot varandra medan Jonas stormar in i köket. ”Helvete, var la du tändarna?”, frågar han andfått och Isak tar upp en hand ur fickan för att kunna le in i den. Jonas och Magnus som roomies alltså. ”De ligger på hyllan i hallen, herregud, chilla Jonas.”, svarar Magnus och lägger kniven på skärbrädan. ”Titta på det här mästerverket istället.”, lägger han till belåtet. Jonas ställer sig bredvid honom. ”Är du seriös nu? Det är lime, i skivor. Isak kunde klarat av det också.” Isak sätter upp händerna till sitt försvar. ”Bro, dra inte in mig i detta.” Magnus häver upp sin stämma. ”Det är inte bara lime i skivor. Det är liksom min effort för det här nyåret och det finns en känsla i varje skiva.” Jonas lyfter upp en limeskiva som kniven inte varit så nådig mot och ler lite. ”Vad är känslan med denna? Fuck you?”, frågar han retsamt men Magnus snor åt sig den och lägger tillbaks den i högen. ”Fuck you, ja.” Mahdi kommer insläntrande i köket med händerna i kavajfickorna och ser avslappnad ut. ”Vad händer? Ger vi plats åt alla känslor på nyåret eller?” Isak skakar på huvudet och börjar skratta, det är en sådan härlig känsla i magen när de alla är där. Han känner nästan inte alls att han är nervös. ”Please, fråga inte.”

\----

Isak vränger av sig jackan i hallen. Han hade frivilligt tagit på sig att gå ut och köpa de snacks som Magnus i ren och skär panik hade kommit på saknades och att allting i och med detta var förstört. Skönt att få andas lite frisk luft ett tag. För han är nervös även om han inte vill låtsas om det. Det är lugnt, han och Even har ju träffats. Herregud, de har ju till och med fikat. Även om de hade Grete då. Magnus kanske kan fungera som Grete nu? Så länge Isak inte blir ensam med honom. Eller för full. Får försöka att komma ihåg det till senare. Check.

Under tiden som han varit borta har folk hunnit komma dit och det är en härlig röra i hallen. Isak hälsar på deras gemensamma vänner och känner plötsligt att han är glad för att han firar nyårsafton hemma hos Jonas och Magnus. Han skulle inte vilja ha varit någon annanstans just nu. Han hör att grabbarna är i köket och han har händerna fulla med påsarna. Och gud vad glad han är för att han har det för i köket står Even. Och Mikael och Elias och Magnus som vispar runt. Magnus som är så glad för att Even är där. Även om Isak inte riktigt vet vart han ska ta vägen nu så blir han ändå lite rörd av att se Magnus reaktion. Det var länge sen.

”Hallå”, säger han och ler lite. Släpper inte påsarna. Even vänder sig om och tittar på honom. Verkar ta in honom liksom. Han har på sig jeans och en uppknäppt skjorta i petroleumblått och är så snygg. Even drar handen genom håret innan han går fram till Isak och lägger sin kind intill hans. ”Hallå”, svarar han och Isak känner hur knogarna vitnar om matkassarna. Bara knäna håller honom uppe nu så. Men Even luktar inte riktigt som sig själv, Isak känner en svag hint av någon after shave vars lukt han inte riktigt tycker passar in där. Även om han såklart inte har något att säga till om längre. 

Even tar ett steg bakåt. ”Ska jag ta någon av dessa?” frågar han leende och Isak nickar. Med händerna fria så kan han hälsa lite mer normalt på Mikael och Elias. ”Ska hälsa från Sana.”, säger Elias medan han ger Isak en kram. Isak nickar igen, han hade messat med Sana på dagen. Ville veta att hon hade det bra i Turkiet. ”Even, du måste kolla på vad jag fixat”, ropar Magnus från andra sidan köksbänken och alla garvar förutom Even som går fram till honom och lägger sin hand på hans axel. ”Fina skivor du har gjort där, Magnus.”, säger han och Isak känner plötsligt att han måste gå på toa eftersom någonting i hans mage precis gjorde en volt.

\----

Isak sitter i soffan i vardagsrummet och skrattar åt en historia som Mahdi berättar. Drinkarna som Magnus och Jonas har gjort är starka och farligt goda. Han måste passa sig lite. Men just nu kan han bara slappna av. Han har inte pratat mer med Even under kvällen men han vet exakt vart Even är. I hallen där han står och pratar med någon av Jonas kursare. Det är okej, han kan hantera det. Om det dyker upp någon plus en nu så vet han däremot inte hur han skulle reagera. Han vet inte om Even träffar någon just nu. Även om han känner sig relativt trygg i vetskapen om att Jonas skulle ha förberett honom på det innan. Om nu Jonas vet om det. Han blir störd i sina tankar när mobilen surrar till med ett meddelande från Eskild som uttrycker sin kärleksförklaring till det nya året och Isak genom emojis. Bara emojis. Isak flinar till och väljer en lämplig meme som svar. Magnus dimper ner bredvid honom. ”Okej, nu är det exakt 14 minuter kvar på det gamla året och vi måste organisera oss. Mahdi har fyrverkeriansvaret och du vet vad du ska göra. Isak, du får plåstra om ifall det skiter sig.” Mahdi nickar allvarligt och för upp två fingrar till pannan. ”Yas.”, säger han och Isak flinar. ”Ajaj.”, lägger han till och Magnus bara skakar på huvudet åt dem.

\----

På något sätt lyckas de ändå få ut hela festen på närmsta gräsplätt innan tolvslaget och Mahdi klarar att tända på fyrverkerierna utan skada sig själv eller någon annan. Isak var ändå beredd på att rycka ut. Det är nackdelen med att vara läkarstudent, tilltron alla fäster till en om det skulle hända någonting.

De står allihop som i en ring när klockorna börjar ringa och himlen färgas röd, champagne, blått och lila. ”Gott nytt år” skriker Magnus och hoppar på stället där han står. Isak ler och ropar hälsningen tillbaks till honom. Han vet fortfarande exakt vart Even befinner sig. Mellan Mikael och Elias. Det är okej, det kan han hantera. Even ser så glad ut där han står och pratar. Visar med händerna. Han tittar plötsligt till på Isak som vänder bort blicken. Jonas bredvid honom fångar hans blick istället. ”Är du okej?”, mimar han och Isak nickar och ler lite. Det går bra. Jonas drar in honom i en nyårskram. ”Best of bros, gott nytt år.” Isak kramar honom tillbaks. ”Fan Jonas, gott nytt år.”

\----

Kanske att han druckit lite för mycket plötsligt. Allting kändes så mycket lättare när festen var tillbaka i lägenheten. Kanske det nya årets förtjänst. Eller nyårsdrinkarna. Vem vet. Isak känner hur han behöver lite frisk luft och smyger sig ut på balkongen i Jonas sovrum så att han får vara lite ifred. Han drar långa, djupa andetag och vilar armarna på balkongräcket och känner att han inte fryser. Tröjan är varm och han är lite full.

Han hör hur balkongdörren öppnas bakom honom och ett ”hallå”. Han vrider på huvudet och ser Even står där. ”Får jag komma ut?”, frågar han med låg röst och pulsen bultar i Isaks högra öra. Han nickar och harklar sig. ”Klart.”, får han ur sig. Even ställer sig bredvid honom och lutar också sina underarmar på balkongräcket. ”Snygg tröja”, säger han och tittar på Isaks hals. ”Tack, fick den av mamma i julklapp.”, svarar Isak. ”Hur är det med henne?”, frågar Even och ser uppriktigt intresserad ut. ”Det är bra, så bra som det kan vara just nu typ. Hon nojade över vad hon skulle köpa i julklapp och inget jag sa hjälpte så då gick vi ut och så fick jag peka.” Even ler ett hastigt leende som får dra över till något allvarligare innan han klappar Isak på handen. Han vet och förstår vad som ligger bakom Isaks ord. Jäkla Even. ”Bra pekat då.”, ler han lite snett och Isak ler tillbaks. ”Tack du.” 

De står där tysta. Isak känner det som en bekväm tystnad samtidigt som det är som en tornado som driver fram genom kroppen. Vart ska han ta vägen med allt som han känner nu? Och Even som inte luktar Even. Han rätar på sig. ”Ska vi gå in, börjar bli kallt eller?”, säger han och tittar frågande på Even. Even nickar och rätar på sig och plötsligt står de väldigt nära varandra. Isak vet inte riktigt om han kan hantera det. Ingen av dem rör på sig utan de står bara där.

Och Isak vet inte om det är alla drinkarna eller det nya året som gör det men på något sätt är det som han sugs in i Evens närvaro. ”Du luktar inte som du.”, säger han och märker hur gnälligt det låter medan han lutar sig framåt. Even skrattar till. ”Inte? Fick after shave i julklapp av min moster.” Isak rynkar på näsan. ”Din moster har fel.” Even ler och biter sig i läppen men säger ingenting. Isak lutar sig ännu lite mer framåt, han är så nära nu så att han kan borra in näsan i Evens halsgrop eftersom skjortan inte är knäppt där. Vilket han såklart inte skulle göra.

\---- 

Det gör han såklart. Fuck it, Evens skjorta är mjuk, måste vara en dyr, och huden är så len. Och här på huden luktar det Even på riktigt. Isak andas in med häftiga tag och Even låter honom göra det. Isak känner hur Even för upp sin hand till hans hår och håller om honom. Andas, fortsätt andas. Isak står där helt passiv med händerna nere. ”Här luktar det som du.”, säger han fortfarande i långsam gnällig ton. ”Det andra luktar inte som du, Even.” Isak känner hur hans röst blir ljusare och ljusare och är nära att klippas av. Och huden som är len börjar bli våt för Isak känner hur sina tårar börjar droppa och han kan inte stoppa det. ”Jag vill att det ska lukta som du för annars är det inte du.” Even kysser honom på kinden och för upp sin andra hand till Isaks hår och håller om honom medan han vaggar honom från sida till sida. ”Shhh, du, shh, det är okej. Det är okej. Jag är här.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gott nytt år och tack för alla fina kommentarer!


	20. Inte baby mig

_Isak vänder sig mot Even och han suckar. "Det spelar ju ingen roll, Even, du har ju dragit. Du är ju inte med mig i huvudet längre liksom.", säger han medan han väger på hälarna. Armarna i kors. "Kom igen baby", svarar Even honom otåligt och försöker lägga armarna om honom. "Inte baby mig nu", säger Isak och drar sig loss ur hans grepp medan han tippar framåt på fötterna. Han försöker återfå balansen i kroppen igen vilken Even nyss rubbade honom ur. Eller nyss, nu ljuger han för sig själv. Ända sen den dagen han såg Even för första gången så är hela hans jävla existens rubbad ur sina cirklar._

_Och han är inte någons baby just nu. Hela världen på ände. Älskling, darling, babe, fuck it. Han är sin egen och han är själv. Han har aldrig känt sig mer ensam i hela världen vilket är Evens fel. Man kan inte vänja sig vid någon och sedan så dras den handen undan. Det är inte rättvist._

_"Vad menar du bab-, Isak?", frågar Even honom. Hans bekymmersrynka mellan ögonen medan han lutar huvudet mot köksskåpet. Isak suckar irriterat och försöker ta ett steg bakåt men han hindras av köksbordets vassa kanter. "Faaan!", utbrister han högljutt och gnider baksidan av sitt lår medan han tittar ner i golvet. Tårarna som han bestämt trycker undan i ögonens kanaler hotar att tränga upp och det svider. Låt det brinna, låt det brinna. "Nej, Even!", säger han när Even försöker ta ett steg mot honom, trösta som han brukar göra. Kyssa på kinden, krama om, viska att allt kommer bli bra sen._

_Han är inte någons baby just nu._

_"Men jag pratar ju med dig. Vad vill du att jag ska göra då? Isak?", Even slår ut med händerna, viftar runt i luften när han pratar med upprört tonläge. "Ja, det passar nu ja.", säger Isak som står upprätt nu. Har glömt bort smärtan i låret. Den är sekundär jämfört med Evens uppenbarelse framför honom, som gått bakom ryggen på honom, tänkt saker och inte gett Isak en chans. "Du ska bara bestämma allting. Jag får inte en jävla fucking chans att säga något.", Isak sparkar till ett av stolsbenen som avslutning på den meningen. Moget, verkligen, han känner det. "Men jag måste väl få pröva mig fram? Jag trodde inte jag skulle komma in och så tänkte jag att du skulle slippa fundera en massa om jag ändå inte kom in.", säger Even och lägger huvudet på sned. "Du ser, du ska bara bestämma.", säger Isak och lägger armarna i kors. "Men Isak, baby.", säger Even och tar ett steg mot honom igen men Isak sätter upp handen. "Nej, Even, jag menar det."_

_Hur ska han klara sig utan Even, han måste börja vänja sig nu, måste få världen att sluta snurra bara. Isak tar tag i köksbordet för att jorda sig. "Det är ett annat land Even. Först så är du så jävla nojig för att jag väljer bort grejer för att jag är med dig. Och sen så bara du bestämmer att du ska dra." Even tittar på honom och säger i lite lugnare tonfall, "Men jag har inte bestämt att jag ska dra, Isak. Du? Hallå? Jag sökte och jag råkade komma in." Han tittar på Isak igen och Isak vet att han vill ta ett steg framåt och trycka sig mot honom och försöka bringa världen i balans igen. Men Isak är inte någons baby just nu._

_"Men du stänger ju mig ute. Det svider så jävla hårt Even. Fuck you liksom.", Isak rycker på axlarna, kanske för att verka lugn när de känsliga orden smattrar ut. Men hans kroppspråk är lögn för den största motsatsen till denna känsla sjuder inne i hela kroppen, ut i kinderna som är sprängande röda. Even tittar på honom, länge, och Isak vrider sig undan den blicken. "Du menar inte det där.", säger Even och tittar rakt igenom honom. Isak rycker på axlarna igen och tittar ner i golvet. "Kanske inte det sista men...", mumlar han. Men känner hettan i kinderna slå till igen, rakt upp i hjärnbarken. "Eller jo, det gör jag! Du stänger mig ute från ditt huvud liksom, som om jag inte fanns där, och det gör så jävla ont Even!". Isak känner utropstecknen slå mot Even när han säger det sista. Even som fortfarande tittar på honom och Isak kan inte avgöra vad han tänker just nu._

_Men han är verkligen inte någons baby just nu._

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för de fina kommentarerna på det förra kapitlet!


	21. Vad behöver du?

Isak har tappat räkningen på hur många minuter han har stått där och gråtit ner Evens halsgrop. För många antagligen. Även om det inte känns pinsamt, det är ju bara Even liksom. Och han är för ledsen för att bry sig. Ibland så kommer man till ett stadium där allt känns så på riktigt och det gör det nu. Det får bära eller brista. Så han står lite till, huvudet upp och fötterna ner.

Och Even står också kvar.

\----

Ibland känns det som att världen vill att de ska vara isär för plötsligt känner Isak hur det bubblar till i magen. Han reagerar instinktivt och bryter sig loss från Even och han hinner skymta en förvånad blick hos honom innan Isak lägger båda händerna på balkongräcket och spyr. Utan pardon.

Han känner Evens varma hand på ryggen och ber till någon Gud som kanske finns där att inte någon går nedanför just nu. Och sen så hör han Magnus och Jonas röster. Fett.

”Jag lovar Jonas, att det var det jävligaste jag varit med om och då liksom a- Isak! Vad händer?”, ropar Magnus och skjuter upp balkongdörren på vid gavel. Isak mer anar än hör att Jonas kommer efter. Han kan inte koncentrera sig på något annat än att spy just nu. ”Vi tar ett litet break här”, svarar Even och klappar honom med handen på ryggen. ”Ser det”, säger Jonas. ”Det är verkligen de man inte tror ska spy som spyr.”, faller Magnus in och Isak står plötsligt inte ut. ”Håll käften.”, biter han av och lutar pannan mot det kalla balkongräcket. Det sista han pallar nu med garden nere är att bli utvärderad.

”Vad behöver du Isak?”, frågar Even och hans röst är mjuk. Som om han bryr sig på riktigt. Handen är kvar på hans rygg. ”Jag vet inte.”, mer kvider Isak än svarar. Han har fortfarande inte lyft huvudet från räcket och blicken är fastnitad på balkonggolvet. När hann Jonas lägga det egentligen? Helt orimligt. ”Jag vet inte”, upprepar han eftersom han faktiskt inte vet. Han hör hur Jonas drar i handtaget till balkongdörren innan han säger något. ”Isak, vi ger dig lite space nu. Om det är det du behöver?”

Even får inte gå.

”Jag och Magnus går in nu och vi är där om du behöver oss.”, Jonas låter som han talar till ett barn. Och inte för att Isak känner sig så himla vuxen just nu. ”Bro?”, hör han Jonas upprepa sig. Isak nickar, det går bra. Han vet att Jonas har honom. Det går bra.

Isak hör hur balkongdörren dras igen. ”Ska vi boxa in dig på toa kanske?”, föreslår Even och Isak nickar igen. Det går också bra. Han behöver inte spy mer känner han. Någonsin. Men vatten och en låst dörr känns väldigt lockande. Han lägger händerna på räcker och trycker sig upp. Even har kvar sin hand på hans rygg även när han står upprätt och det går bra. ”Hey ho, let´s go”, säger Even och fucking blinkar åt honom.

\----

Inne i Jonas och Magnus minimala badrum lyser badrumslampan skoningslöst och Isak försöker undvika att se sig själv i spegeln när han blaskar av sig i ansiktet. Spiller på kragen på sin polotröja när han kolkar vatten som om det inte fanns någon morgondag. Even gav honom space utan att han behövde säga till och tryggt hör han honom prata med någon på andra sidan dörren. Hur ska han veta vad han själv behöver?

Han sjunker ner på toalocket och närstuderar badrumsgolvet genom fingrarna. ”Vad behöver du?”. En joint, en kärlek och lite mindre kräkas från en balkong som om det inte fanns någon morgondag kanske.

\----

Even vänder sig om så fort Isak börjar glutta på badromsdörren. ”Hur går det?”, och räcker fram två tuggummin. Jag behöver dig. Eller?, tänker Isak innan den tanken far vidare utan att han hann tänka igenom den ordentligt. Han börjar tugga och lutar sig mot hallväggen och låter Even prata färdigt. Festen är fortfarande igång även om den börjat mattats av. Isak vill hem nu även om han egentligen bara vill stå där och tyst tugga sina tuggummin, vara omvårdad av Even och inte ha ett endaste problem i hela världen. För just nu. 

Killen som Even snackat med säger hejdå och de står själva utanför badrummet. Even tittar på honom. ”Vad ska vi göra med dig nu Isak?”, säger han och stryker honom snabbt över kinden med sin högra hand. ”Jag vill hem.”, svarar Isak honom lika uppriktigt som Even tittar uppmärksamt på honom. ”Då fixar vi det.”

Isak vet inte hur Even lyckas få tag på en taxi på nyårsafton, säga till Jonas att han ser till att Isak kommer hem; ”inga konster, jag lovar” och få på honom ytterkläderna på mindre än 20 minuter. Väntan på taxin är en fullständig pina. Even ler åt honom i vad han nog tror är smyg när han ser hur Isak våndas. ”Om du inte hade varit så full så hade jag föreslagit att vi delat på min sista joint för året och kraschat på en parkbänk någonstans.” Isak skrattar till och försöker hålla balansen samtidigt. ”Trodde inte du rökte nuförtiden.” Even tar tag i hans arm och stagar upp honom. ”Nej, det hade ju varit min sista joint för året ju.” Isak pekar med handen mot tinningen. ”Smart ass.” och Even nickar stolt över sin logik. ”Yas.”

\----

Han kommer aldrig komma uppför trapporna. Inte i hela livet 

”Kom nu, tio trappsteg till. Sen är du där.”, mutar Even honom och Isak muttrar för sig själv. Hur kunde han hyra en lägenhet utan hiss, måste ha varit dum i huvudet när han skrev på det kontraktet. ”Du skulle inte hyrt utan hiss.”, säger Even när han går före honom. ”Käften.”, pustar Isak ut och Even böjer på huvudet. Förmodligen biter han sig i läppen just nu för att inte börja flina högt. Alldeles för välbekant det här. Samma när Isak ger honom sina nycklar och han låser upp dörren. ”Jag ska gå så fort du är i säng, jag lovar.”

\----

Han vet inte heller hur detta gick till men Even har fått av honom kläderna och på med en ren T-shirt och huvudet spinner nästan mer när han hamnat horisontellt i sängen. Fortfarande alldeles för välbekant. Even drar ner persiennen och Isak ser på honom att han tänker säga hejdå nu. Inte än, snälla.

”Kan du inte sitta hos mig en minut?”, säger Isak halvhögt ut i rummet. Even ser lite tveksam ut. ”Isak…”, men Isak vill inte höra resten. ”Eller tills jag somnar. Snälla.”, viskar han. Han ska skylla på fyllan om han kommer ihåg imorgon att han bad om detta. Even ser ut att tänka en sekund innan han nickar och slår sig ner på sängkanten. ”Okej, en stund då.” och Isak ler till som i triumf. 

Even tänder hans sänglampa och skenet från den är mjukt. Lika mjukt som Evens skjorta och Isak tänker medan han klipper med ögonen att han vet hur den skjortan känns nu. Nästan lika mjuk som täcket över honom och utan att tänka räcker Isak sig efter hans hand och Even låter honom hålla den. ”Vi gör allting bakvänt du och jag.”, säger han och Isak förstår inte riktigt vad han menar. ”Jag fattar inte”, svarar han och gäspar stort. Han kan snart inte hålla ögonen öppna men han är just nu fullständig trygg där han är. Genom ögonlocken som glider igen ser han Even titta på honom, mjukt som bara han kan. ”Är så ledsen för att jag gjort dig ledsen, Isak.” Men han kan inte hålla sig vaken längre.

 

 

 


	22. Den blicken

_”Isak, vänta!”_

_Han hör hur Jonas stormar efter honom men han orkar inte vänta. Inte se hans blick som är liksom sådär bedjande men också ömkande. När allting går åt helvete så är den blicken det sista du behöver. Istället skyndar han sig, kan han springa ifrån Jonas så kanske det slutar svida. Runt gathörnet bara, det hinner han._

_”Isak!”_

_Han hör fortfarande Jonas bakom sig men han har inga planer på att stanna. Even har åkt, varför ska han då stå stilla för? Luften är iskall och det bränner i längst ner i halsen. När blev Jonas gata så lång, han skulle vilja spotta av ansträngningen men då måste han ju stanna. Orkar inte springa, orkar inte stanna._

_”Isak, vänta, sa jag!”_

_Isak stannar på steget och vänder sig om i ren förvåning då Jonas ryter till. Han har aldrig hört Jonas behärska det tonläget innan. Visste nästan inte att han hade det i sig._

_”För helvete Isak.”, Jonas pustar som ett ånglok i en svartvit film och håller händerna på knäna.”Pallar fan inte springa stan runt.”, Jonas andas fortfarande ansträngt._ _Isak spottar äntligen. En, två, tre gånger men den brännande känslan är kvar. ”Fan Isak. Vad händer?”_

_Och där kom den blicken samtidigt som frågan hänger i luften. Isak vill inte ha något medlidande. Han vill dricka sprit och glömma bort alla bekymmer i hela världen. Och i Oslo. Han vänder på huvudet och spottar igen medan Jonas rätar på sig. När den blicken möter honom igen så tittar Isak bortåt, uppåt, neråt. Överallt men förutom på Jonas._

_”Du dök upp och sen så bara du drog. Vad sker med det liksom?”, frågar Jonas och slår ut med armarna. Isak tittar fortfarande inte på honom.”Det suger att Even inte är här men du kan ju liksom inte bara springa ifrån allt.”, Jonas rynkar på ögonbrynen nu, det känner Isak utan att se på honom. Ibland behöver man inte titta på en person för att veta när någon gör en sak. Isak känner Jonas väl. Lika väl som Jonas känner honom._

_Isak trampar med sin högra sko lite försiktigt i asfalten. Det sista han har råd med nu är nya sneakers så ut med känslan försiktigt genom fötterna. Han kan inte prata med Jonas nu för orden finns inte där. Even har åkt och trots minst att tusen ljus blinkar i Oslo så är han kvar där ensam. Ingen kan någonsin ersätta Even och Isak är själv, själv, själv._

_”Han har lämnat mig.”, säger Isak och drar med näsan över jackkanten. Jonas tittar på honom, och där var blicken igen ja, och andas innan han tar sats. ”Han har inte lämnat dig, Isak. Han har åkt och ni var ju överens om det?” Isak rycker till med händerna. ”Han var det ja.”_

_Det ser ut som att Jonas vill lägga handen på hans axel men Isak hoppas att han inte gör det. Även om det är Jonas så vet han inte hur han skulle reagera just nu._

_Han kan ju inte säga att han plötsligt fick panik när han insåg samtidigt som Jonas öppnade dörren med Magnus hängande över sig att Even åkt. Att han plötsligt inte kunde vara kvar i sin egen kropp. Att han inte ville ha de där blickarna från någon. Att det var enklare att dra därifrån än att börja gråta i hallen._

_”Vill du följa med tillbaka nu då?”, frågar Jonas honom och ger honom inte längre den där blicken. Nu ser han mest orolig ut. Isak biter sig i läppen. ”Vet ärligt inte om jag pallar just nu.”, och Jonas nickar instämmande som att det Isak säger går bra._   _”Okej. Du kan väl gå lite till och så kan du få en öl sen på hemvägen om du orkar.” Nu är det Isak som nickar. Jonas säger hejdå och drar sig uppför gatan. Isak ser honom som en skugga innan han vänder om och fortsätter gå._

_Han ökar på stegen och halvspringer nästan. Inte för att han vet var, han har inte vetat på länge vart han, eller de, varit på väg men det spelar ingen roll nu. Den som sa att man inte kan springa ifrån sina sorger, fuck you._

 

 

 


	23. Halo

Utan tänka vänder i halvsömnen Isak huvudet åt det, eller kan det vara den, som smeker honom. Mjukt över kinden, som någonting så självklart i alla parallella universum. Som om det aldrig har varit borta från honom, aldrig fattats honom. Ett finger cirklar runt, kanske pekar mer framåt än bakåt, och ritar som en halo på huden.

Yrvaken öppnar Isak ögonen och känner hur han har sitt huvud i Evens knä. Even som är kvar. Han sitter upprätt i sängen med en av Isaks kuddar bakom sig och blundar. Lite av Isaks täcke över fötterna men annars är det Isak som är varmt inbyltad. Kanske vilar han, Isak vet inte riktigt vad han vill att Even ska göra just nu förutom att vara här. Och Even är här. Evens pekfinger fortsätter att gå över Isaks kind i samma cirklar som tidigare. Som om ingenting har förändrats fastän allting har det. Samma omfamning som tidigare bara fast nu med de som äldre versioner av sig själva.

Allt har ju förändrats. I detta universum sa de hejdå till varandra för en tid och det finns ingen väg tillbaka för att ändra på just det.

Han hör hur Even sväljer och hummar lite lågt på en melodi över honom. Even har tagit av sig sin varma kofta och byltat ihop den som en boll vid huvudändan av sängen. Och Evens ben vilka nästan alltid räcker dit sängen tar slut. Han är som omsluten på alla sidor.

Plötsligt verkar Even märka att Isak är med honom i rummet. Han ler lite men säger ingenting. Låter Isak se på honom ett tag, vet att Isak är vaken utan att vara riktigt medveten.

”Vi måste göra det här rätt från början nu Isak. Jag och min favourite dish, vi liksom.”

Tryggheten på kinden i cirklar som bara fortsätter. Och Isak nickar innan han somnar igen.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alltså, den fina support jag fått. Dessa små scener som jag kallar dem skriver jag ihop när jag har en stund över. Det mesta skriver jag i telefonen om bussen är sen. Rafsar ner två meningar som för bygga en story när jag har tid och lust att skriva ut hela ordföljden. Och det gör mig så glad att några vill läsa mina försök.


	24. The world is yours, it's mine

_"Vad behöver du Isak?", Even står vänd mot honom i köket. Det är som om deras bråk alltid startar och slutar här. Som om de har hållit sams genom hallen, sängen och ut på balkongen för att till sist kraschlanda vid diskbänken. Evens röst är ansträngd, som om han är trött. Även Isak är trött men när Even formulerar frågan såhär måste han lyssna."Jag vet inte Even.", säger han och fingrar med händerna på kanterna av sin T-shirt. Som såklart är Evens._

_"Det enda jag sa var att det är ohygieniskt att ha skärbrädorna i en låda och jag har aldrig lagt dem där innan.", säger Even och tittar så på honom att Isak måste fumla lite mer med tröjfållen och vika undan med sin blick innan han kan svara. "Och du blir så arg. Hjälp mig här, Isak, för jag fattar inte.", fortsätter Even och han har sänkt rösten för att han vet att Isak alltid lyssnar på honom när han gör så. "Nej, men jag hade lagt dem där för de var i vägen när jag skulle göra en grej.", svarar Isak med blicken fäst i golvet. Even måste ha köpt nya jeans i Göteborg. Svarta stuprör och han ser ut som en jäkla fantasi. Hade han köpt dem hemma hade Even kommit hem och tvingat Isak att titta på när han marscherat runt i sitt kap och berättat om hur tjejen i kassan och han gått på samma högstadium. Nu vet Isak ingenting. Ingenting om var man köper jeans i Sverige eller vilka skolor det finns i Göteborg. Isak går bara runt i samma gamla cirklar och kan inte ens lägga skärbrädorna rätt._

_"Varför kunde du inte ställa tillbaka dem då?", Even tittar fortfarande på honom och nu ser Isak upp på honom. "Vadå, jag kan väl få bestämma var skärbrädorna ska vara någonstans?", säger han upprört. Och han är så trött på att vara arg och huvudet som inte hänger inte med. "Om du kan dra till Göteborg så kan väl jag för fan få bestämma var de jävla skärbrädorna ska vara!" Han tar ett steg tillbaka för han orkar inte vara i den sfär som de själva bygger upp just nu._

_"Isak...", Even tittar på honom och tar tag i hans arm och drar honom tillbaks. Och Isak orkar inte kämpa emot längre. "Isak", säger Even igen och drar honom närmare dit till där det luktar Even. Det bultar någonstans vid Isaks revben och det känns som att han ska spy. Som att hans kropp är helt slut. Han som inte hade kunnat sova natten till idag för att Even äntligen skulle komma hem över helgen. Och så blir det såhär. Han tar ett djupt andetag och det skulle han inte gjort för han märker plötsligt hur mycket han saknat Evi och hur han inte klarar av den här situationen. Varken sina känslor eller Evens och det hotar att krossa honom totalt._

_"Men Isak, förlåt, förlåt, baby. Jag är den största idioten här, älskling. Var inte ledsen. Du...", Even kysser honom överallt på kinderna men det gör bara att Isaks tårar rinner mer. Even säger nästan aldrig älskling och Isak kan inte heller ta hand om detta just nu. "Det känns som om du dragit från mig.", Isak samlar kraften från tårna någonstans. "Jag tycker verkligen du är bäst och du är så jävla värd att du fick komma in på konsthögskolan där men du är inte hos mig." Han lutar ansiktet mot Evens axel för det är för jobbigt att titta på honom just nu. Even som säger förlåt, han vet inte vad han ska göra med de känslorna som den reaktionen väcker hos honom. "Och jag kan inte säga något för jag vill stötta dig men samtidigt så vill jag att du ska vara här men du bara bestämmer allting och sen så blir du osäker." Han bara rabblar alla sina tankat helt utan struktur just nu men han kan inte låta bli. Och Even stryker honom fortsatt över ryggen. Even som lämnade honom och Isak vet inte om han själv också måste dra. Men han orkar inte detta. Inte med sig själv och sin egen osäkerhet inför Evens utveckling när Isak inte är på nära avstånd. Han kan ju knappt hantera att Even köper nya jeans. Han vet inte varifrån det kommer men han är så trött efter den senaste tidens bråk och osäkerheter som de delat med varandra. Samt det som de låtit bli att berätta för varandra._

_Even kramar fortfarande om honom men har inte sagt någonting under hela tiden som de stått sådär. Men Isak känner plötsligt hur kroppen han lutar sig mot drar ihop sig och han känner hur Even kramar honom ännu närmare. Det är som något vått bakom hans öra och han vet att Even gråter nu. Och han fullständigt hatar när Even gråter för det är det värsta som finns på alla skalor. Men han måste fortsätta ändå, få allting ur sig. "Och jag pallar inte att du skulle bli osäker på mig när jag inte är hos dig." Han stannar upp ett tag. "Och jag orkar inte med mig själv när det blir så här Even. Jag vill foka på skolan och pallar inte att må piss. Och jag vill att du ska ha det bra där du är liksom." Där de båda ska få plats, inte som någon form av drabbning liksom hämtat från Nas. "The world is yours, it's mine, it's mine; whose world is this? (It's yours)"_

_"Men jag har inte lämnat dig,", säger Even nu och Isak rycker nästan till fastän Even håller honom i samma grepp som tidigare. "Men jag känner det så och jag pallar inte att jag känner det så.", säger Isak helt uppriktigt rakt in i Evens axel. Orkar fortfarande inte titta på honom. Han tycker så mycket om Even att han inte kan säga det till honom. Evi är hans favoritperson fortfarande alla dagar och han vet inte hur han själv ska kunna andas imorgon._

_Even rätar på sig lite och fastän Isak anar frågan som Even kommer ställa så går det inte att stålsätta sig inför den._

 

 

_"Vill du ta en paus?"_

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Dejt-Even

”Dejt på fredag?”

———

Even hade messat honom efter att han stuckit på nyårsdagens morgon. Han hade glömt kvar sin kofta så när Isak sträckte ut sig på förmiddagen hade han stött händerna i något mjukt. Hjärnan hade samtidigt med detta förvandlats till något lika luddigt och han hade somnat om med koftan över axlarna.

Nu står han och väntar otåligt på Even. Dejt-Even. ”Vi ses utanför Saga tjugo i åtta” hade Even skrivit tidigare och Isak som svarade med någon form av tummen upp. De har ju egentligen aldrig dejtat varandra innan, det var liksom hela paketet raka vägen direkt. Straight up så fort de blev ärliga med varandra. Och Isak har aldrig velat vara utan en enda sekund av någonting som de haft tillsammans. Även om livet kanske blir lite lättare av lite småprat, hångel och öl på ett lagom sunkigt hipsterhak någon gång ibland. Dejt-Isak liksom.

———

Han ser Even på långt håll. Handen som viftar när han ser att Isak ser honom, det förtroendet som den gesten innebär ger Isak en klump i halsen. Och fjärilar i magen. Så är det med Evi, alla känslor samtidigt. Har alltid varit.

”Hej!”, säger Even och ger Isak ett brett leende innan han försiktigt kramar om honom. Dröjer sig kvar med näsan lite i Isaks halsduk på tillbakavägen. ”Hej.”, säger Isak nästan lite blygt och kramar tillbaks. Det är som en ny sättning detta, han och Even på dejt efter 730 dagar. Cirka. De ska göra det rätt från början, vad det nu innebär? Isak känner sig ganska osäker på vad som då skulle kunna vara fel. Han har liksom aldrig haft rätt och fel som utgångspunkt när det gällt honom och Even utan bara kört på magkänsla. Tills magkänslan sa paus och sen så la han allt på is längst inne i kroppen.

Och nu dejt. D-E-J-T. Om Isak inte visste bättre skulle han tro att han var nervös.

———

”Vad ska vi hitta på då?”, frågar han Even som letar runt i jackfickorna med lite glasartad blick innan han hittar sin plånbok. ”Där var den ju!”, säger han lättat innan han flyttar blicken till Isak. ”Vi ska gå på bio och sen dricka minst tre olika sorters IPA.” Isak nickar. ”För det är det man gör på dejt?” Even skrattar till och blinkar med ena ögat åt honom. ”Det är så man gör. Jag har googlat.” Isak skakar på huvudet men småler i rörelsen. ”Fett.”

Det är ganska mycket folk i salongen och Isak inser att han varit så fokuserad på det faktum att han och Even är på dejt att han glömt att ta reda på vilken film de ska se. ”Du, öh, Even?”, säger han lågt och Even flyttar sitt öra nästan till hans mun. ”Hm?”, hummar han lågt. ”Vad ska vi se?”, frågar Isak och Even ler åt honom igen. ”Call me by your name, har hört att den ska vara svinbra.” Isak ler tillbaks. ”Av vem?”. Even rodnar lite. ”Mamma.”

Game over. Även om Isak tycker väldigt mycket om Evens mamma så anar han att pompös film är på g och han vet inte om det är hans definition på en bra dejt. Men han sitter ju nära Even i vilket fall och fördelen med sådana här filmer som de har en förkärlek för i Evens familj är att de oftast brukar vara långa.

———

Under förtexterna lägger Isak upp sin vänstra hand på armstödet emellan dem. Sekunden efteråt känner han Evens pekfinger över handryggen. Dejt-Evens pekfinger.

———

Under eftertexterna har Isak tagit bort sin hand från armstödet emellan dem. Han vet inte om han helst vill stänga in sig på toa och gråta ut eller springa ut på gatan för att lätta på känslorna som har en fart på 110 km/timmen. Even tittar rakt fram. ”Jävlar du”, säger han när folk börjar resa på sig. Isak nickar och drar med händerna över byxbenen. Han tycker att rummet krymper lite. Even vänder sig mot honom och Isak tar sats och drar upp honom från fåtöljen. Han får inte glömma bort att andas. ”Kom, vi drar.”, säger han bestämt och innan Even riktigt har hunnit reagera så är de halvvägs på väg ut i mörkret och luften. Isak ser en toalettdörr och innan tanken och kroppen sviker honom så baxar han in sig själv och Even där.

———

Toaletten är liten och de ryms knappt båda två därinne med sina vinterjackor. Här är det nästan tyst och Isak kan höra pulsen i sitt öra. Han lägger armarna om halsen på Even och när Even sjunker ner på toalettlocket så följer Isak med. ”Är du ledsen?”, frågar Even och stryker honom över ryggen under jackan. Och i Evens knä på en liten toalett så är det plötsligt mycket enklare att känna allting. ”Nä.”, svarar Isak och gnuggar sin näsa mot Evens kind. Han känner Evens skjortkrage under halsduken som han bara hann slänga över sig innan Isak drog iväg med honom.

”Jag vill bara sitta här med dig ett tag.” Isak måste landa lite mera i sig själv innan kvällen ska fortsätta och han biter sig i underläppen. ”Innan vi dricker öl?”, lägger han till. Det blir visst som en fråga som vandrar mellan kakelfogarna.

Even lägger sitt huvud på Isaks axel och andas i takt med honom. ”Då gör vi det baby.”

 

 

 


	26. Your Top Ten Tracks of 2021 on Spotify

_Hold My Liquor- Kanye West (Yeesuz)_

_100 Miles And Runnin’ - N.W.A. (Greatest Hits)_

_Life’s A Bitch- Nas (Time is illmatic)_

_Cherry Wine - Nas (Life Is Good)_

_If It Ain’t Ruff - N.W.A. (Straight Outta Compton)_

_King’s Dead- Jay Rock with Kendrick Lamar, Future, James Blake (Black Panther The Album Music From And Inspired By)_

_K-I-SS-I-N-G - Nas (I Am)_

_HUMBLE.- Kendrick Lamar (DAMN.)_

_Dup-i-dup - Karpe Diem (nr.08 Dup i dup)_

_5 Fine Frøkner- Gabrielle (5 fine frøkner)_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Med reservation för att det hunnit släppas ny musik till 2021...


	27. Dejt-Isak

Han kan inte fatta att de sitter inne på den här lilla toaletten. Att Isak ville gå på bio, lät Even betala pengar för en film som gick för några år sen men som blev så poppis att filmbolaget valde att mjölka lite mer pengar på en re-edition. Att han får ha Isak, liksom ISAK, i sitt knä. Att Isak vill sitta i hans knä. Shit, han förtjänar inte det. Varifrån får Isak all den tilliten? Han böjer på huvudet så att han kan dra in hans doft på kinden och det luktar Isak. Alltid mer Isaklukt än Evens. I deras lägenhet, på Evens kläder, överallt.

  
Gud, han har saknat Isak mer än vad han egentligen kan säga till honom. Hans morgonhumör, hans sätt att få Even att alltid laga mat fastän de bestämt att det var Isaks tur, hur han vrider på huvudet uppåt när han är lite småfull och vill hångla. Isak är det bästa Even vet. Det bara är så. Straight up som Isak brukar säga.

——  
”Isak?”, viskar han lågt men Isak bara hummar till svar. Han har lagt huvudet tillrätta på Evens axel och han håller ögonen stängda. Hans huvud verkar dras neråt som av en tyngdkraft och Even håller hårt om honom så att han inte faller. Inte svika nu. Isak verkar vara på en annan plats, en bra plats, det känner Even på hans jämna andetag. Isak tänker. Han har sagt att något av det bästa med Even är att han alltid ger Isak chans att få tänka efter. Som att Isaks tankar är värda något. Even hade på tungan att svara att Isak är hans färgfilm och att hans resonemang är det som får honom att orka gå upp ur sängen fastän allt går i gråskala. Men Even bet sig i läppen och log istället. Lät Isak få komma med komplimangen och själv bara ta emot. Hans Isak.

Vad var Göteborg utan Isak? Valands konsthögskola i regn och dimma och utan Isaks sms med ständig uppdatering om vad han åt, eller rättare sagt inte åt, i Oslo. Att han saknade Even. Att han inte hittade sin favorithoodie. Och så skulle Even skicka en snap med sig själv i just denna tröja sittandes på ett café. Det var ju så det skulle bli. Inte så som det blev. Mollackorden. Sakna deras polare som egentligen var Isaks från början. Spola alla sociala medier för varje hint av Isak bidrog till en fylla där bakisångesten inte gick över. Hitta en av Isaks strumpor i fickan i ett par jeans. Sitta på skolan och teckna Isak i alla positioner han kan komma på innan rädslan för att han bleknar bort. Depressionerna som kom och han inte visste varför han skulle ta sig upp ur sängen för ingenting spelade ju längre någon roll för han hade stött bort Isak. Han hade Isak och sen så hade han inte längre Isak. Andra som har varit med honom medan Even inte haft honom. Kramat om, kysst bakom öronen, andra som fått veta hur Isak låter när han är som mest privat. Och han drev honom till det.

Det äter upp honom inifrån.

——  
”Even?”, Isaks röst är skrovlig. Nästan nyvaken. _Jag vill bara sitta här med dig ett tag._ Hur länge du vill baby. ”Mm?”, svarar Even mjukt. ”Är detta en bra dejt?”, frågar han och tittar honom rakt i ögonen. ”Mm, du har ju skjorta på dig.”, säger Even och virar lite av hans hår runt pekfingret medan han vet att Isak inte kommer att nöja sig med vad han sagt. ”Hm, men förutom det då?”, fortsätter Isak envist och drar lite i Evens halsduk som för att få fram ett svar. ”Isak, jag vill att vi ska göra det rätt från början och om du vill—” Even blir avbruten av någon som bankar på dörren. ”Har du bosatt dig därinne eller? Missar ju bioreklamen?”, hör de en kvinnoröst säga missnöjt utanför. De tittar på varandra och Even känner hur Isaks kropp börjar vibrera av skratt. Isak är röd i ansiktet av värmen från deras vinterjackor på det lilla utrymmet och deras bubbla gick plötsligt itu. Han smeker Isak över kinden och tänker på hur fantastiskt det är att Isak sitter i hans knä, oavsett hur lång kö det är utanför dörren nu. ”Exit eller?”, han klappar Isak på låren och ler ett snett leende.

——  
”Har du sett att man kan köpa körsbärsöl här?”, Isak ryser till när han verkar föreställa sig det. Han hänger lite över bordskanten. ”Ja, det är gott ju.”, svarar Even medan han kollar under bordet om Isak försöker nå ner till golvet från den höga barstolen. Han hade rätt. ”Vad gör du?”, frågar han roat och tittar på Isak som rodnar lite. ”Skulle bara kolla... om jag nådde ner.”, svarar Isak och rycker på axlarna. Spelar cool.

Even älskar honom.

Det finns bara en som göra en sån grej och för några år sedan hade Isak aldrig kunnat erkänna vad han just gjorde. Fina Isak. Han måste komma ihåg att rita av honom sen, när han gör precis detta. Så mycket Isak på några sekunder. Even vet fortfarande inte varifrån han får all sin tillit ifrån men han ska göra allt vad han kan för att bygga upp dem igen. Om Isak vill.

”Du, Isak?” och Isak tittar upp på honom. ”Göteborg var för jävligt utan dig.”, han säger det rakt på. Blir plötsligt nervös. Isak ser på honom utan att säga någonting och Even önskar att han hade honom i sitt knä igen. Krama om och säga att allting ska bli bra. Fastän han inte vet det. Han vet fan ingenting. Mer än insikten om att han var Isaks klippa skrämde honom och höll honom vaken på dåliga nätter. Den dagen då han själv skulle falla, vem skulle ta hand om Isak då? Ansvaret kändes så stort, för stort, så att han var tvungen att liksom läsa upp det finstilta i kontraktet varenda dag. Vad Isak hade signat upp på. Och fastän Isak blev ledsnare för varje gång. Even kan inte glömma att han gick fastän Isak ropade efter honom. ”Baby, förlåt den 24-åriga versionen av mig?”, vill han säga men han kan inte. Inte just nu.

Isak lägger sin hand över hans på bordet. Som om han vågar tro på vad Even säger. Dejt-Isak.

”Oslo suger så jävla mycket utan dig.”, svarar han och låter handen ligga kvar.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ville våga mig på ett Even-POV som ett litet gästspel...


	28. 730 dagar (ungefär)

_Han måste verkligen tvätta. Och fixa matlådor. Han ligger så efter med plugget också, vet inte hur han ska hinna gå igenom allt inför tentan om några veckor. Och den sugande känslan av att något saknas. Hela tiden är det något som inte är där._

_Han saknar_ _Evi._

_Han vet objektivt att saknad är en känsla och att sinnet gör sitt, men det sitter ändå i kroppen. Som att saknaden är såpass fysisk att den inte går att skjuta ifrån sig. Oavsett vad han gör eller vilka han träffar och även om det inte känns som en krater i magen längre så är stinget kvar. Och ändå har han det bra. Han har Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus. Liv, Sana. Eskild när Isak vill och behöver det. Han kom in på läkarlinjen och han tar sina poäng. Life is good._

_Men han saknar Even._

_Fuck it, han saknar till och med att bråka med honom. Bråk är bättre än den totala distansen, pausen med stort P. Bråk är kontakt, även om det kanske inte alltid är så konstruktivt. Han saknar att bråka med Even och sen bli sams igen. Hångla på balkongen efter bråk om soporna när han egentligen skulle behövt plugga. Han saknar sin och Evens vardag och allt som var självklart i den._

_Även om det var nödvändigt att säga stopp för hans egna skull. Han mådde inte bra av den spiral som de hade hamnat i. Han kunde inte längre hantera när han kände att Even tryckte sina känslor på honom. Han blev bara förbannad istället för att vilja försöka förstå hur Even hade det. Och det gjorde så ont när han kände det så. Han gillade inte heller sig själv när han märkte hur avundsjuk han blev på de som fick hänga med Even i Göteborg. Herregud, han blev ju till och med avundsjuk på personer i en butik som sålde jeans till Even. Det spelade ingen roll vad Even sa, allting åt upp honom inifrån ändå. Men efter ett tag när spiralen bara var Isaks att själv ta sig ur så insåg han där någonstans i en lägenhet i Oslo att han saknar honom._

_Så enkelt är det._

_Han saknar Evens kropp och att han alltid snodde hans favorithoodies och lämnade kvar sin lukt till Isak att ha till en seg föreläsning. Matlådorna i kylen, att det kunde ta minst en halvtimme att välja film för Even måste spola upp filmerna i sitt huvud först för att se om han var på humör för att se just den filmen just där och då. Att vara med en sådan kreativ person som Even är, fylla grå fyrkantiga dagar med färg. Han saknar Even på riktigt, alltså riktigtriktigt._

_Om han skulle få en ny chans till att vara nära Even skulle han ta den. Åtminstone skulle han vilja att han själv vågade._

_Han kommer aldrig att få en chans till._

_\----_

_"Hallo, jorden till Isak Valtersen?"._

_Isak blinkar till när ett par fingrar knäpper till framför honom. ”Va?”, han harklar sig, han var långt ifrån närvarande just nu. Liv ser lite irriterad ut när hon lyfter upp sin bok och dinglar med den framför honom. ”Du kan ju inte sitta och sova, vi måste ju få det här färdigt ju!”, säger hon och lägger tillbaka boken framför sig. Hon tvinnar sitt långa blonda hår mellan fingrarna medan hon tänker och läser seminareinstruktionerna. ”Kanske var för hård mot dig nu, tror faktiskt vi är klara med kapitlen inför måndag.”, erkänner hon motvilligt. Isak börjar skratta. ”Fett, är jag dissmissed nu eller?”, frågar han och börjar packa ner datorn och sina böcker i ryggsäcken. ”Nä, nu ska vi bestämma vilken fest vi ska gå på ikväll.” svarar hon bestämt. ”Du har två val, och nej Isak, ligga hemma och kolla på gud vet vad du kollar på när ingen ser, är ingen option."_

_Liv trummar med fingrarna på bordet. ”Okej, två val. Antingen så drar vi på fest hos Leon eller så skulle min kompis kompis kompis ha fest. Vet inte var det är men då jag bara har grymma vänners vänner blir det säkert fett.”, säger hon och tittar på Isak. ”Du är så jäkla bossy Liv”, säger Isak och rullar med ögonen. ”Du, var tacksam för det.”, svarar hon lite självbelåtet. Och det är han ju. Utan Liv hade det inte varit lika bra som det är nu. De båda vet ju det. Även om hon är lite mer keen på att säga det högt än vad han är._

_”Okej”, Isak tar ett andetag och försöker att inte låta ironisk. ”Hey, friend of a friend.”_

 

 

 

 


	29. All inclusive

Isak har glömt sina tjockare vantar igen och andedräkten står som rökskyar omkring honom och Even när de går där i fredagskvällen. Desto större anledning då att smyga in handen i Evens, och Even ler ner i sin mobil samtidigt som han klämmer till om Isak. De ska snart på olika håll men har hunnit ta en kaffe innan i alla fall. Isak ångrar lite att han inte kan dra sig ur till Livs fest och Even hade lovat sina vänner att han skulle träffa dem ikväll.

De två har börjat hänga igen. Mycket. All tid som Isak kan ha med honom känns så viktig nu på något sätt, kompensera för månader av icke-Even.

Isak försöker dra upp blixtlåset till hakan fastän han vet att kedjan inte går att dra längre upp. Det är verkligen kallt ute ikväll och han är glad för sin tjocka stickade tröja som värmer under. Han tittar ner på marken och den lediga handen känns tom. ”Even?”, frågar han men Even tittar fortfarande ner i mobilen och försöker få fram vart han ska någonstans och hummar lite. Isak biter sig i läppen, känner sig plötsligt lite dum för det som han går och tänker på.

”Vad är vi liksom?”, frågar han och tittar på Even och svingar till deras ihopflätade händer i luften. Even nickar jakande på huvudet och svarar i en liten frånvarande ton samtidigt som han trycker hårt på sin mobil som för att väcka den från kylan. ”Du har mig, du.”, svarar han och Isak känner att han får ett gnälligare tonfall men han vill ha hans uppmärksamhet just nu. ”Even, du måste svara ordentligt ju.”, och rycker i hans hand lite. Som ett jäkla småbarn.

Even skrattar till och lägger ner sin mobil i sin jackficka och stannar dem på trottoaren. Han vänder sig mot Isak. ”Isak, du har mig.”, säger han och höjer sin hand som håller Isaks upp mot bröstet. Isak tittar på honom, han kan inte låta bli. Igen. Han vill kyssa Even hela tiden. Hemma hos honom, hos sig själv, på varenda café i centrala Oslo. Alla ska kunna se att Even är hans. Att han har honom igen.

”Du har haft mig hela tiden.”, fortsätter Even och ler när Isak tar ett steg framåt och kysser honom. ”Du är cheesy alltså.”, flinar Isak och drar med sin lediga tumme över Evens kind. ”Och du gillar det.”, konstaterar Even självbelåtet medan han väger på hälarna. Isak skrattar till. ”Jo, jag gör ju det. Gillar ju dig.” Even ler och kysser honom. Han älskar att kyssa Even, totalt beroendeframkallande. 

”Och du då?”, frågar Even. Isak rynkar lite på pannan. ”Vad menar du?” Even rätar till mössan på honom innan han fortsätter. ”Ja, vad tänker du?” Isak tittar på honom. ”Att du är Even liksom.”, svarar han och tycker att allt ligger i detta svaret. Even skiftar ställning innan han svarar Isak. ”Okej, och det förklarar?”, säger han frågande och ser plötsligt lite allvarlig ut. Isak tittar på honom igen och kisar lite med ögonen. Liksom som att Even blir mer verklig då.

”Det förklarar allt, Even.”

——-  
Livs fest är jättetråkig. Och det är inte festens fel, det är Isaks. Totalt Isaks fel. Han känner sig som en sån där som bara sabbar för att han sitter där och suktar med mobilen i högsta beredskap. Han ska skärpa sig. Senare. Men just nu vill han bara vara med Even. Han klämmer lite hårdare om mobilen. Even hade messat att de skulle dra iväg på någons kompis kompis fest och att han ville sova hos Isak sen. Om Isak ville det. Han hade svarat med ett hjärta direkt. Så long gone alltså. Tur att ingen ser hans chatthistorik.

Liv blev i alla fall väldigt glad över sitt extra stetoskop som han och några kursare hade skramlat ihop till. Karibienblå. En färg som Isak inte visste fanns. De hade gett henne några burkar strössel också och skrivit att det var bättre att hon strösslade med detta än med sina stetoskop över Oslo stad. Hon hade garvat och gett dem ett långfinger. Allt som vanligt med andra ord.

——

Isak suckar lite medan han tittar på mobilen och undrar när det går att dra utan att man verkar som en person utan egen agenda. Men Livs soffa är skön känner han. Han borde skrota sin och skaffa en ny. Han borde väl egentligen skrota hela lägenheten, har liksom mest varit en lya där han dragit sig undan. Inte försökt att skapa något liknande som han och Even hade.

Och där kliver plötsligt hans hem in genom vardagsrumsdörren tillsammans med Mikael och några fler som Isak mest känner till namnen. Isak spritter till och känner hur han ler brett, hur stor är chansen liksom? Han sitter helt stilla, vill att Even ska se honom själv. Om Even ser honom nu så är det ett tecken. Inte för att han tror ett enda jäkla skit på tecken och sånt men någon form av hint från universum är det i alla fall. Om inte annat så är det ett tecken på att Even inte har synproblem. Isak känner sig stolt över sin rationella sida ändå.

Vad snygg han är. Svarta jeans och en urtvättad T-shirt med motiv från något album av Nas. Och han säger att han är Isaks.

Och sen så blå ögon rakt på honom och Isak kan räkna detta som ett av de bättre stunderna i hans liv. Even slösar inte en sekund innan han säger något till killarna för att därefter bana sig bort till Isak genom festen.

”Hej baby.”, säger Even och ler stort när han står framför honom. ”Hej Evi.”, svarar Isak leendes innan han drar ner honom i knät. ”Jag tror du är min pojkvän va?”, lägger han till när han har Even hos sig. ”Trots allt?”, frågar Even honom och drar med pekfingret längs Isaks jeanssöm bredvid knäskålen. Isak kysser Even på kinden och nickar, ”Sån all inclusive liksom, Evi.” 

 

 


	30. Festen gick när du drog

**"Kan du skruva ner musiken, Grete?", ropar Even medan han kliver över tvätthögen som han strategiskt har lagt framför dörröppningen till köket. Isak ler och fortsätter dingla med benen där han sitter på köksbänken och ser på. Han skulle velat hjälpa till men detta är hemma hos Even och då är det han som får sätta reglerna. Plus att det är väldigt roligt att se Even hantera Grete som sitter framför en konsert med Marcus och Martinus på YouTube, den där enorma tvätthögen och allt annat Evenstök. Känns som hemma.**

**Det är hemma.**

**"Jag hör inte vad de sjunger då Even!", ropar Grete tillbaks över musiken. Isak flinar och biter** **sig i läppen. "Lost case där.", säger han till Even och ler under lugg. Even ler tillbaks och rycker på axlarna. "Hade ju kunnat vara värre." Isak skakar på huvudet, "Säker på det?", och nu är det Evens tur att bita sig i läppen. Hans axlar skakar av det skratt som han verkar hålla tillbaks inne i kroppen. "Oklart, men det är Grete. Hon får lyssna på vad hon vill i min lägenhet." Isak skrattar till och råkar slå till fotsulan i skåpet under bänken. "Aj som f-", biter han av och Even är två steg ifrån honom. Han tar ett tag om Isaks häl och blåser lite över hans fot som är bar. "Bättre?". Han fortsätter blåsa över Isaks fot, upp över vaden, och viker upp byxkanten på hans jeans lite. Isak biter sig i läppen igen, det är något med Even som alltid får honom att göra den gesten, och ler igen.** **"Mycket bättre baby."**

**\----**

**"Vad gör ni?"**

**Deras hångelsession avbryts av Gretes röst.** **Hon står vid dörröppningen i sin gula Hello Kittytröja och svarta tights.** **Even hade sagt när de hämtade henne från fritids att om hon blev arg sen så kunde hon bli arg som ett bi och Isak hade rullat med ögonen åt den kommentaren. "Herregud Even. Torr pappavits liksom?", och Even hade bara skrattat åt honom och dragit av honom hans mössa och krävt att han skulle få ha den då för att bättra på sitt rykte. Grete hade berättat allt hon visste om bin innan hon tyckte att hon skulle få gå mellan dem och att de skulle svinga henne upp till himlen. Väl hemma hos Even hade de börjat rita och medan Grete var på toa så skrattade Even så han höll på att ramla av stolen när Isak visade sin kattstreckgubbe som han i smyg döpt till "Hello Kitty on drugs".**

**"Jag tröstar bara Isak lite. Han slog i foten.", säger Even och vänder sig om. "Stackars dig.", säger Grete beklagande och Isak ler mot henne. "Tack Grete, men det går bra." Grete ser tankfull ut. "Jag slog i foten en gång och det kom blod.", säger hon och nickar på huvudet och går fram till dem. Even böjer sig ner och lyfter upp henne och sätter henne på bänken bredvid Isak. "Stackars dig Grete.", säger han och rufsar om henne i håret. Grete nickar allvarligt. "Ja." Even blinkar till Isak och nyper till om hans fotsula. "Men det blir oftast bra om man blåser lite.", säger han tröstande till Grete som inte ser helt övertygad ut.**

**"När du slog dig, blåste Isak på dig då?", frågar hon och det sveper en sky av ett stressat drag över Evens ansikte efter hennes fråga. Isak ser det och kan bara ta Evens hand och trycka till som en bekräftelse på att han är där. "Kommer du ihåg att jag slog mig, Grete?", frågar han och tittar på henne. Hon nickar igen. "Mm, och du slog dig så du fick ligga i sängen jättelänge och jag fick inte träffa dig!", ropar hon nästan när hon verkar minnas tillbaka. Isak tänker att för Grete är det nog som för hundra år sedan som Even hade sin senaste episod. Där han skulle måla på väggen i sitt vardagsrum men istället så trillade han ner från stolen och bröt armen. Men det var bara för några månader sedan och det hade tagit ett tag för Even att bli i form igen efter den händelsen.**

**Even stryker henne över kinden. Han ser varm ut trots att han bara har på sig jeans och Isaks gröna T-shirt på sig och Isak ser att Even verkligen vill nå fram till henne med det han säger.Even tar sats medan handen fortfarande är kvar på hennes kind. "Grete, ibland mår inte jag så bra, det vet ju du. Jag behöver vila huvudet. Och det är ibland mitt sätt att bli bra igen, att ligga i sängen. Jag fattar att det kanske är lite läskigt för dig när det blir så, men jag är fortfarande Even även om jag bara vill ligga i min säng." Grete är helt tyst och tittar på honom. Isak säger ingenting alls, bara ser på dem. Detta är deras stund, han är helt i kulisserna.**

**"Och jag vill alltid träffa dig men när jag inte mår bra så orkar inte min kropp alltid det som jag vill. Men det betyder inte att jag inte gillar dig, för det gör jag, Grete. Jag tycker du är bäst, hela tiden." Grete tittar på honom lite till innan hon börjar le mot honom. Even skrattar till lite lättat.**

**"Du säger alltid att jag är bäst, Even.", säger hon och lägger huvudet på sned. Isak kan se hur förtjust hon blir över Evens beröm. Och kanske lite generad. Som att hon vet men att det ändå är stort att få höra det. "Det är för att jag vill att du ska komma ihåg det när jag inte kan säga det. Och Isak blåste på min arm,", försäkrar Even henne. "Och ritade gubbar på ditt gips,", flikar Isak in. Nu vågar han lägga sig i. "Och jag gjorde en katt!", skrattar Grete och Even lyfter upp henne från bänken och kramar henne. "Det gjorde du." Hans ögon möter Isaks över hennes axel och blicken är grå. Bottendjupt grå och Isak vet vad detta tär på Even.**

**De har grälat om det så mycket förr och Isak vet inte hur många gånger han nästan vrålat att "vad fan är alternativen Even" och att han inte ställer upp på de alternativ som innebär en värld utan honom. Att han nästan fysiskt vela trycka in i Evens huvud att det är okej att folk påverkas av honom eftersom det betyder att han betyder något för dem. De kan fortfarande bråka om det, de kan bråka om allt om de vill och anstränger sig, men Isak känner att han inte riktigt tänder till på samma sätt som för bara några år sedan när det kommer till det. Som att åren utan Even gav honom ett litet annat perspektiv. Och att han själv fick förstå att han verkligen var anhörig. Och att frustrationen var okej, och hur försöka lära sig hantera den. Ett livsprojektet i tusen bitar där alla bitar har ungefär samma gröna färg så tiden dröjer innan man inser nyanserna och förstår var de bör placeras någonstans. Ungefär så. Learning by doing, trial and error. Success är inte alltid på speed. Men det är roligare att lägga gröna bitar än bara gråsvarta, för det var så det kändes när han var utan Even. Och de är säkrare på ramarna nu.  
**  
**\----**  
**Grete verkar tröttna på att hänga i köket med dem för plötsligt får hon bråttom ut i vardagsrummet igen när hon hör introt till en ny sång på datorn. "Släpp ner mig Even, jag måste dansa.", säger hon och ruskar på benen i luften. Och Even gör henne till viljes och hon kan inte springa in till musiken fort nog, hoppandes över tvätthögen. Isak ler mot honom och drar honom till sig så Even hamnar inom kyssavstånd. "Jag är hungrig.", säger han och kommer äntligen åt att kyssa honom. "Och det där var jävligt fint sagt, Evi.", han kysser honom vidare på kinden och ut mot örat. "Jävligt fint. Och viktigt.", upprepar han viskande i Evens öra. Even tar ett steg bakåt och tittar på honom. Som att han ser honom för första gången. "Bo med mig då?", frågar han bara sådär och Isak blir så ställd att han inte vet vad han ska svara. "Baby, bo med mig. Om du vill."**  
  
**Isaks paus beror inte på att han inte vill. Eller inte har funderat på det. Han måste bara sekundsnabbt vänja sig vid frågan. De har knappt varit i Isaks lägenhet, mest för att kolla posten eller när Isak haft en intensiv pluggsession och stängt in sig. Annars älskar Isak Evens lägenhet. Det luktar Evi in i väggarna. Isak har aldrig brytt sig om göra det mysigt hemma hos sig, det var alltid Even som visste var lamporna skulle sitta för att det skulle bli en skugga på väggen eller om man skulle sätta in en dimmer för den ultimata ljussättningen. Trevligt på sin höjd har Isak det, som Eskild skulle kunnat konstatera, men inte mysigt. Inte mysigt på det sättet.**

**"Jag vill, baby.", mumlar Isak in i Evens nacke när han drar honom tillbaka till sig. "Men?", frågar Even honom och hans röst passar så bra i det här köket. I Isaks liv.**

**"Inga men, Evi. Ge mig en sekund bara att vänja mig vid tanken att jag måste be Sana att hjälpa mig att flyttpacka igen bara." Even börjar skratta. "Ska nog kunna övertyga henne, tror du inte?", säger han och kramar om Isak hårt. "Jeez, du överskattar dig själv här alltså.", svarar Isak och drar handen genom Evens hår. Even tittar allvarligt på honom igen. "Du är säker?". Isak tittar tillbaka och viker inte med blicken. "For real, Even. Jag skulle inte säga ja om jag inte menade det." Even kysser honom och Isak låter tankarna bära iväg med honom. "Du, varför gick du så tidigt från din fest. Du vet när jag...?", hinner han till innan Even avbryter honom. "För jag kunde bara koncentrera mig på dig och att du varit här. Festen gick liksom när du drog." Nu är det Isaks tur att titta ordentligt på honom. "Säkert?". Even nickar. "For real, Isak." Som deras ed.**

**"Ska du säga att festen är igång nu när jag är tillbaks?", Isak ler retsamt mot Even och lägger benen runt hans midja. "Jag skulle det, men mister cheesy snodde min replik." Isak stönar och ruskar på huvudet. "Åh ost Even, jag är så jäkla hungrig. Vi måste fixa något nu." Even klappar honom på låren innan han tar ner Isaks ben och går några steg så att han når kylskåpet. "Grete, kan du höja musikenigen så vi hör den ordentligt i köket?", ropar Even in till vardagsrummet och blinkar åt Isak medan han öppnar kylskåpsdörren.**

**Life is good. Just nu.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så var denna historien till sin ände. Fick upp som några scener i huvudet i höstats och ville testa att skriva och se hur långt jag kom. Jag tror inte att alla är slut är definitiva och vissa slut bara blir ibland. Det behöver inte alltid vara särskilt dramatiskt men kan ändå kännas länge in i själen. Vissa slut bör vara definitiva och ibland så behöver man lite hjälp på traven med att inse vad som verkligen betyder något. Och vissa slut är en ny början bara. 
> 
> Tack för att du läste!


End file.
